Imposible
by AisForAgron
Summary: Lea está enamorada de Dianna desde el primer momento en que la vio. Dianna apenas y la mira...
1. Chapter 1

"_**Lo imposible es el fantasma de los tímidos y el refugio de los cobardes"**_- Napoleón Bonaparte.

**Capítulo 1.**

Últimamente en la facultad todo estaba siendo completamente rutinario y tedioso. No había nada que causara una emoción especial, y puedo ser muy sincera cuando digo que "nada" incluye a las clases aburridas de materias que ni siquiera sabía por qué había elegido, pues en ese instante sólo deseaba nunca haberlo hecho.  
>Una tarde, mientras caminaba con la misma soledad de siempre hacia la biblioteca, y luego de huir de aquel chico de olor desagradable que se había convertido en una pesada y fastidiosa sombra, pasé a comprar un cigarrillo a uno de los puestos de dulces colocados por algunos de los mismos estudiantes, pues por las prisas de la mañana había olvidado los míos en casa. Justo cuando iba encendiéndolo, pude despertar de la somnolienta rutina, al notar que un curioso grupo de amigos caminaba mientras hablaban sin parar, hacían movimientos un tanto exagerados y caminaban con cierto aire de superioridad, que, si pudiéramos justificarlo de una manera bastante superflua, era hasta cierto punto entendible: se encontraban atletas del equipo de fútbol americano, sus novias porristas, un par de las chicas consentidas por los profesores y desde luego, el hijo del profesor más temido de toda la facultad. Ellos miraban con atención hacia el centro del "círculo" que formaban, como si estuvieran completamente maravillados con alguna nueva adquisición, como si algo llamara poderosamente su atención sin que pudieran evitarlo. Un poco movida por la curiosidad, cambié un poco mi posición y también miré hacia el centro, donde me encontré con aquello que me quitara el sueño durante todas las noches anteriores. Cuando pude reaccionar, le miré con detalle: aquella maravilla comenzaba con un cabello rubio completamente lacio, su piel blanca se notaba bronceada de forma natural, el cuerpo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto y una cara que, de no haberme causado dolor cuando me quemé con el cigarrillo que casi se extinguía en mi mano, hubiera podido jurar que estaba soñando. Me quedé parada ahí, como estúpida, admirando su belleza, sintiendo una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro y siendo víctima de las cosquillas en mi quijada, como si mi propia cara no alcanzara para todo lo que se querían ensanchar mis labios. La miré y puedo jurar que en ese momento hasta el bullicio del resto de los estudiantes de convirtió un respetuoso silencio como si todo el mundo deseara que mis sentidos sólo se enfocaran en disfrutar de aquella visión que me tenía el panorama. Una vez que caí en cuenta de que seguramente me veía ridícula ahí parada, reaccioné y salí de mi asombro. Traté de acercarme pero luego pensé lo penosa que sería la situación. Cuando mi mente maquilaba un plan para estar cerca de ella discretamente, justo como si hubiera caído del cielo, llegó Keila, una de las amigas con las que intercambiaba vivencias cuando caía en tedio de mí misma.<p>

- Ven- le indiqué modulando mientras movía mi mano en señal de que se acercara. Ella llegó y me plantó dos sonoros besos en ambas mejillas y posteriormente se acercó en el la misma manera que usé yo y que, luego me contó, había sido muy misteriosa.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lea?...- me preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunté mientras miraba a la rubia, quien en ese momento prestaba atención a una de las chicas, que platicaba fluidamente, mientras todos seguían su peculiar caminar.

- Marisa, va contigo en "Estadística"- respondió como si yo fuera una auténtica boba.

- No me refiero a ella, hablo de la chica rubia. ¿Quién es?...

- Ah, ella… No sé porque desde que la vi supe que me ibas a preguntar por ella.

- Hey, ¿tanto conoces mis gustos?...

- No. Eso es imposible porque no tienes gustos definidos, pero te gustan las mujeres hermosas, es así de simple. Muy bien, pues para tu fortuna, tienes enfrente de ti a su compañera en clase de Latín.

- Tienes mucha suerte.- le dije mientras seguía maravillada.

- Lo sé, es una lástima que me encanten los hombres, la verdad es que Dianna tiene pinta de ser el "resbalón" perfecto hasta para la más heterosexual- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Dianna? ¿Ese es su nombre?

- Sí… Viene de Georgia, estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Suecia, quiere tener un hijo, le gustan las películas de Tarantino y aunque está estudiando fotografía, tiene cierta fascinación por las artes teatrales y el baile- dijo de manera tan rápida que apenas le entendí. Le sonreí y luego la dejé que tomara aire.

- ¿Cuándo llegó a la escuela y por qué caramba tú sabes todo eso?...

- Llegó hace tres días. Y es fácil saber porque conozco toda esa información: ¿acaso crees que eres la única que me ha preguntado por ella?... Claro que no, trae loco a todo el salón de todos los grupos en los que va, y ya sabes, como conozco a muchas personas, pues… Digamos que soy la espía oficial de Dianna- comentó con cierto orgullo. Yo no supe si decepcionarme por no ser la única interesada en ella o alegrarme de que definitivamente seguía contando con un excelso gusto para las chicas.

- Es hermosa…- le dije mientras notaba como la rubia sonreía forzadamente ante uno de los atletas que la rodeaba. Él era tan atractivo que me causó terror pensar en que si no lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera, ¿entonces qué lo lograría?...

- Deja lo hermosa, es muy agradable. ¿Quieres que te la presente?... Puedo ir a rescatarla, preguntarle cualquier cosa, no sé…

- No, no.- le dije rápidamente, recobrando la compostura.

- ¿Por qué no?...Vamos, deberías hablarle, no entiendo qué sucede con tu seguridad, nunca te pones así cuando se trata de una chica.

- ¡Es que es la mujer más hermosa que he visto! Entiende que no se trata de cualquier chica…

- Relájate…- me dijo mientras me miraba como pensando "da miedo tu cara de demente".- Tú tampoco eres cualquier chica, y lo sabes perfectamente. Anda, déjame ir por ella, la traigo, hablan un poco…

- No. No sé porque siento que quedaré como una tonta, además, mírala: está rodeada de las personas con la que toda la Facultad aspira a frecuentar, ¿qué va a venir a hacer conmigo?...

- Como quieras entonces- me dijo ya medio fastidiada.- Si tu plan es quedarte ahí como tonta viéndola, vamos a ver si funciona- completó mientras comenzaba a caminar. Giró para sonreírme y me mandó un beso y luego simplemente siguió su camino hacia quien sabe dónde. Yo me quedé durante unos minutos más admirando a esa mujer que me había quitado el aliento con la facilidad que nadie lo había hecho y luego simplemente seguí mi ruta planeada y pasé gran parte de la tarde estudiando y leyendo, a pesar de que no pude sacar de mi mente por un solo momento la imagen de su sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, justo cuando iba llegando a su fin mi clase de Ciencias Políticas y Sociales, todos salíamos del salón. Esperé, como siempre, pues las multitudes han sido desde que tengo memoria, una de mis más grandes molestias. Justo cuando ya todos se encontraban fuera, tomé mis cosas e iba a salir, pero justo en la puerta me encontré con ella, quien venía con una expresión rara, como huyendo de algo. Casi chocamos de frente, por lo cual ambas sonreímos por un segundo y posteriormente cada una siguió su camino. Ya fuera de su vista, sonreí abiertamente, sin tratar de contener la emoción que me causó esa efímera cercanía en la que pude notar el perfume fresco de su cuerpo y pude alcanzar a notar por fracciones de segundos que sus ojos claros eran verdes, como los imaginé desde lejos, pero en un tono particular. Aún con la emoción desbordándose en mi rostro, caminé a paso rápido hacia mi siguiente clase y me encontré nuevamente a Keila, con quien compartía asignatura.

- Buenos días- me dijo sonriéndome.- ¿A qué se debe tu cara de boba?...

- Nada… Bueno, en realidad me encontré a Dianna. No sabía que estaba en mi asignatura…- le dije sin poder borrar mi expresión.

- Ay… ¿Y ya le hablaste?- interrogó.

- No… Definitivamente no me atrevo.- respondí.

- Eres un poco cobarde, ¿sabes?

- No es eso y lo sabes. Es que… ¿Para qué?... Imagina que no me responde o que no le caigo bien o lo que sea…

- Eres una pesimista…

- Bueno, aun poniendo el mejor de los panoramas, dime ¿para qué le hablo?... ¿Qué sentido tendría?...

- Pues que te quites de una vez la idea de su perfección. Por lo menos dime, ¿ya la escuchaste hablar?...

- No… Sólo la miro… Y he tenido muy poca oportunidad, ¿sabes?...

- Pues yo creo que deberías acercarte a ella.

- Pero… ¿Y Sofía?... Aunque tuviera toda la suerte del mundo y me pudiera acercar a Lena, ¿qué haría con Sofía?...

- A ver, no te vueles…- me respondió- Sólo te estoy diciendo que le hables, que seas su amiga. Nadie dijo que tenías que tratar de conquistarla y dejar a la novia que tienes desde el bachillerato para estar con Dianna. Sólo acércate y hazla mortal- dijo con simpleza. Asentí, ya que tenía mucha razón. La rubia apenas era una conocida, alguien que vi un día antes y que de cualquier modo nunca estaría a mi alcance, así que era de reprocharme el hecho de estar pensando más allá de eso.

- Como siempre, tienes razón.- alcancé a decirle antes de que entráramos al aula, donde el profesor ya comenzaba a dar clase. Un par de horas transcurrieron y finalmente salimos. Ella me tomó del brazo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía y me pidió que la acompañara por algo de desayunar, por lo que nos dirigimos a la cafetería aprovechando un descanso.

- Hey, Lea, no te alarmes, pero ahí está Dianna- me dijo casi en un susurro, mientras la rubia se encontraba en una de las mesas. Un chico, atleta me parece, estaba mirándola y haciendo con ella un juego de manos que me hizo sentir por pequeños instantes un vacío en el estómago.

- Veo que los atletas se aplican rápidamente- dije algo seca, mirando la escena.

- Hey, pues al menos se atreven…- comentó sacándome la lengua.

- Ya, no volvamos con lo mismo… Mejor dime, ¿me pasarás la tarea?... No tengo cabeza en éste momento para pensar en nada.

- ¿Problemas de nuevo?- preguntó.

- Ya sabes, Sofía…

- ¿Ahora qué te hizo?- interrogó.

- No, no es que ella me haga o no me haga… Sabes que ya tenemos otro tipo de problemas. No sé en qué momento se nos ocurrió que vivir juntas sería buena idea.- me lamenté mientras tomaba un trago del café que acababa de comprar.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo dices?...

- ¿Con lo sensible que es?- pregunté mientras tomaba nuevamente de mi café.- Sabes que decirle eso significaría terminar con ella y que pensara que no quiero volver a saber de su vida ni de las siguientes 20 generaciones de su familia- añadí. Keila sonrió y me revolvió el cabello, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí y en ese momento sentí que la mirada de la rubia se encontraba puesta fijamente sobre mí, pero en cuanto se la sostuve también, la desvió y continuó platicando con el chico.

- Pues tú sabrás, Lea- me dijo al parecer sin haber notado lo que sucedió con Lena.- Pero ya sabes que no me gusta verte mal, ya está muy desgastado lo que tienen. Han pasado de todo y parecen salir bien libradas, pero ¿qué tanto de bien hay en tener que resolver problemas tan frecuentemente?- preguntó mirándome con sus ojos claros que me conocían mejor que muchas personas.

- Lo sé… Sólo estamos luchando, seguimos manteniéndonos.- respondí algo perturbada. Luego de terminar nuestro desayuno, nos despedimos (pues ya no teníamos ninguna clase juntas durante ese día) y luego cada quien siguió su camino.  
>Un mes transcurrió desde ese momento. La escuela nos estaba agobiando demasiado con exámenes parciales que no había alcanzado a exentar por estar con la cabeza llena de cosas, en el empleo las cosas iban más complicadas que de costumbre y si a eso le sumaba que cada día estaba peor en la relación que mantenía, mi vida se había convertido en un completo desastre y yo parecía ser una mera espectadora. Lo único que a veces me daba un tanto de alegría, era el momentáneo destello rubio que llegaba al salón del que yo salía. A veces hacía un poco de tiempo de manera intencional, ya que había notado que ella se sentaba en el lugar que yo elegía.<br>Una mañana que tuve que resolver un asunto de mi trabajo por la mañana, pedí un permiso especial para que el profesor me permitiera asistir a su clase por la tarde, y como tenía muy buenas notas por alguna razón que ni yo entendía, él me lo permitió sin dificultad alguna. Me encontraba un tanto nerviosa por ello, ya que en todo caso iba a estar por lo menos dos horas en el mismo sitio que Lena, pero Keila me "aterrizó" con un cruel pero verdadero: "¿Qué tanto te emocionas, si ni te atreverás a acercarte?" Tenía razón. Aquella chica solamente se había convertido en un rato de pensar en algo lindo durante el día, en una bella manera de admirar cuando me la llegaba a encontrar entre clases o en la cafetería, pero todo se iba al diablo cuando notaba que estaba en compañía del atleta que se acercó a ella desde la primer semana en que llegó a la escuela. Esa tarde que debí de quedarme a clase, no me moví de mi lugar. La rubia llegó y me miró extrañada, pero justo cuando le iba a explicar que si lo deseaba, podía moverme para que se sentara ahí, ella me sonrió amablemente y simplemente dijo "Con tu permiso" para pasarse a la banca que estaba pegada a la ventana, justo junto a mí. Si verla era el paraíso mismo, escuchar su voz me inundó todos los sentidos y, vergonzosamente, me hizo desear arrancarle la ropa en el mismo sitio que nos encontrábamos. Apenada por mi pensamiento, me sonrojé y me quité para que ella pasara por completo, mientras me contenía el placer de su voz que, con un tono ligeramente ronco, parecía música celestial. Apenas comprendí el tema de la clase, pues estuve más ocupada mirándola de reojo y notando sus gestos divinos de que estaba poniéndole atención al profesor. En cuanto terminó, iba a huir "maricamente" (como siempre me decía Keila), pero el chico que siempre acompañaba a Dianna se acercó hasta nuestro lugar y me miró como si me conociera.

- Lea- me dijo a manera de saludo. Su tono fue completamente amable.

- Eh.. Hola- respondí de forma boba.

- Hola. El Viernes tenemos una fiesta porque uno de los del equipo de fútbol americano se irá de la ciudad… ¿Quieres ir?... Pinta para ser grande- aseguró mostrándome su encantadora sonrisa. Por un momento me quedé sin una sola palabra por decir, extrañada primero que nada de que él supiera mi nombre, y en segundo lugar, de que me invitara justo a mí.

- Claro- dije amablemente.- Gracias por la invitación- completé mientras me levantaba.

- No hay de qué, nos vemos.- dijo simplemente. Me levanté de mi lugar y emprendí "la graciosa huída", hacia el edificio donde Keila me esperaba ya.

- Lea, ¡fiesta el Viernes! Parece que la vida se empeña en que se te quite lo amargada. ¿Me acompañas?- pidió.

- Hoy todo mundo anda invitando a fiestas- dije.

- ¿Por qué?...

- El novio de Dianna me acaba de decir que el Viernes tienen una reunión los del equipo de fútbol.

- Qué curioso- dijo.

- ¿Qué?...

- Pues hace rato también me invitó y me dijo que te llevara si quería… Literalmente me dijo: "Invita a tu chica"- comentó sonriendo.

- Ya quisieras ser mi chica- le respondí con el mismo gesto.

- Como sea…- dijo mientras me daba un golpecito en el hombro.- Iremos, ¿verdad?...

- No sé- respondí.- Sabes que las cosas con Sofía están muy complicadas ahora mismo.

- Lea, pero el Viernes descansas, ¿qué te cuesta ir?...

- Le diré a Sofía, y si quiere acompañarnos, con todo gusto.- aseguré mientras le sonreía.

- ¿Qué es eso que te cuelga?... Ah, sí, un mandil *… - dijo dibujando una forma imaginaria desde mi pecho hasta mis piernas. Yo le sonreí y luego le hice un gesto de fastidio.

- Sabes que no es por eso, pero no quiero empeorar las cosas- le dije con simpleza.

- Bueno, me avisas entonces. Yo sí iré… Con semejantes bombones que juegan al fútbol, sería una tonta si no me presento.- aseguró. Sólo le respondí con una mirada de complicidad y luego de despedirme de ella (con un suave beso en los labios, que me robó en broma con el pretexto de que "era mi chica") me fui a casa sin el menor ánimo de hacerlo. Al llegar, miré a Sofía: sus ojos café claro me miraban de una manera indescifrable.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó en tono medio seco.

- Bien… ¿Y a ti qué tal en tu escuela?...

- Bien también.- se limitó a responder- No preparé comida, encargué algo de pizza, está en el refrigerador. Perdona que no me quede a comer contigo, mi jefa necesita que llegue más temprano porque tenemos trabajo acumulado.

- No te preocupes- le respondí con desinterés. Tenía tiempo que realmente la rutina nos había invadido, que ya no eran importantes ese tipo de cosas, que ya no había un sabor especial en la comida si ella estaba para compartirla.

- ¿Irás a trabajar en horario normal?...

- Sí, entro a las 2. Como rápido y me voy- le dije encendiendo un poco de música.

- Apenas llegas y empiezas con tu fiesta- dijo con el fastidio que estaba consciente conseguía sacarme de mis casillas con facilidad.

- Hablando de fiesta- dije mientras bajaba el volumen de la música y trataba de ignorar el desazón de su comentario- nos invitaron el Viernes a una en la Facultad, ¿quieres ir?...

- No- respondió.

- Bueno. Iré con Keila, sólo quería invitarte porque dices que nunca te incluyo en mis planes.

- Oh, gracias por tomarme en cuenta- dijo con sarcasmo- pero no, no deseo ir. Además, estarás con tu amiga, sabes que no me gusta.- culminó.

- Bien- le dije simplemente mientras la miraba con desgano.

- Lea…- comenzó a decirme.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté al notar el gesto de seriedad que tenía.

- Ya no puedo seguir con esto- dijo.- Ya no soporto vivir contigo y tampoco la relación que tenemos. He intentado, pero ya no doy más- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Tranquila. Lo sé. Era inevitable que eso sucediera- le dije mirándola.

- ¿Qué nos pasó?...

- No sé… Pero ya pasó. Supongo que en éste momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto, hemos intentado por todos los medios posibles y solamente mejora por un rato- le dije con algo de dolor, pero consciente de que realmente ese era el momento de cerrar un ciclo que había sido tan trascendente para mí.

- Sí… Lo siento mucho, Lea, pero sé que también es lo que deseas. No haré dramas ni esas cosas, sabes que lo detesto… Sólo quiero que sepas que en algún tiempo podremos ser amigas, ¿está bien?...

- Me parece bien- le respondí dándole un último beso en los labios. Ambas sonreímos con algo de tristeza.

- No quiero hablar en éste momento, mañana pasaré por mis cosas, y supongo que me instalaré de nuevo donde mis papás.

- Está bien, si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, sabes que estoy aquí.

- Lo sé, igualmente, Lea. Suerte…- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y salía aprisa del apartamento. Me sentí completamente aliviada, aunque también sabía que eso me iba a quitar el ánimo en muchas cosas durante algún tiempo, pero ya era algo necesario. Pasé la noche de una forma diferente a lo que lo había hecho durante tantos años; dormí sola. Me pregunté si era lo correcto dejarla que simplemente se fuera así, pero luego de reflexionarlo durante varios minutos me di cuenta de que sí. Ya hacía tiempo que no sentíamos nada la una por la otra y eso se notaba, a pesar de todas las veces que quisimos cubrirnos los ojos y pensar que eso no nos sucedería. Por otro lado, reflexioné acerca de la situación de Dianna; ella me hacía sentir tantas cosas como nunca, según lo que recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que simplemente se me había convertido en un imposible, en uno de esos amores platónicos que vemos completamente lejanos. Me sentí como si aún me encontraba en secundaria y me estuviera enamorando locamente de mi profesora de Inglés. No había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que siquiera me acercara a ella: hermosa, inalcanzable, completamente lejana y para culminar, la "cereza en el pastel" que era su heterosexualidad. Esa noche no pude dormir. Giré en la cama y me acomodé de todas las maneras posibles, pero el cerebro me funcionaba de manera tan acelerada, que cuando por fin logré calmarme, faltaban solo 20 minutos para la hora en la que tenía que levantarme rutinariamente. Con mucho pesar, me levanté de la cama y posteriormente tomé una ducha, para desayunar con mucho café y llevarme un termo repleto de la misma sustancia, como única forma de sobrevivir despierta durante ese día. Al llegar a la escuela, las dos primeras asignaturas se me hicieron eternas, bostezando cada dos minutos tratando de ocultarme de mis profesores. Llegando las 11 de la mañana el cuerpo no me daba para más; sentía tanta pesadez en los ojos que sentí que alguien me había puesto cinta adhesiva en los párpados para evitar que los cerrara. Caminé como pude hasta la jardinera que se encontraba en el patio central, cuando miré a Keila de lejos, que hablaba con uno de los muchos chicos que estaban tras ella. En cuanto me miró andar de esa forma, se acercó a mí, dejando solo a aquel chico. Seguramente le pudo más la urgencia por molestarme o por verificar si no me había convertido en una especie rara de "zombie".  
>- Qué carita tienes- me dijo en el tono burlón de siempre que quería hacerme notar algo.<p>

- No me juzgues- respondí bromeando- No fue una buena noche.- le respondí.

- ¿Y eso por qué?...

- Ayer Sofía se fue de la casa.- le comente. De no haberla conocido perfectamente, seguro me hubiera ofendido la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

- Sabes que ya era solo cuestión de que alguna de las dos tuviera el valor de hacerlo- me comentó mientras se acercaba a mí. Como manera de "consuelo" me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego me abrazó fuertemente.

- ¿Quieres platicarlo?...- preguntó.

- Sólo quiero recordar las cosas bonitas, ¿me acompañas a hacerlo?- le pregunté.  
>- Lea, eres una cursi- me dijo finalmente mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba- Pero sí, te acompaño.- aseguró. Caminamos hacia una de las jardineras, y me recosté en ella, con sus piernas sirviéndome como almohada. Comencé a contarle muchas de las cosas lindas que pasé con Sofía, mientras ella me acariciaba el cabello. Supongo que hablé tanto que terminé por quedarme dormida sin que siquiera me diera cuenta. – Lea… Lea…- me habló suavemente al oído luego de un tiempo. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que noté fueron los ojos verdes de Dianna mirándome mientras sonreía. Su novio, al igual que Keila, sonreían también. Me levanté como rayo, asustada por aquello, pero sólo logré que sonrieran más.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté medio adormilada.

- Es que vinieron a dejarnos esto- dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba unas hojas con la tarea de la clase que Dianna su novio y yo compartíamos.

- El profesor pidió que lo entregáramos a todos, se le olvidó en la última clase- me explicó con una sonrisa encantadora el novio de la rubia, y yo odié no poder sentir nada feo por alguien con tales armas.

- Gracias- me limité a responder tallándome los ojos.

- No hay de qué. Nos vemos después… Y diles que te dejen descansar…- bromeó para que luego él y la rubia, sin siquiera mirarme, se fueran caminando por el patio principal.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- le medio reclamé a Keila.

- Lo siento, estaba distraída cuando llegaron. Veo que va en serio tu rollo de no hablarle a Dianna, ¿verdad?...

- No se ha presentado la oportunidad- me excusé.

- Pues mañana es Viernes…

- Lo sé…

- Y es la fiesta de los de fútbol…

- También lo sé…

- Y estará Dianna…- dijo haciendo tono de obviedad. La miré seriamente.

- ¿Y eso qué?...

- En serio no pensé que fueras tan cobarde. Por lo menos háblale para que sean amigas o algo.

- No- le dije.- No entiendes cómo me siento respecto a ella. Es tan diferente… No me arriesgaré a que me haga una mala cara o algo por el estilo. De verdad no puedo acercarme- le dije.

- Mañana me acompañarás a la fiesta, y es una orden, no una petición.- aseguró.

- Estás loca. Estoy muy cansada y además con todo lo de Sofía no tengo muchos ánimos. Mejor llévame a mi casa y quédate a dormir conmigo, ¿está bien?- le pedí.

- Sí- dijo- pero no respondo si a media noche me entra un deseo incontenible por hacerte mía y terminamos revolcándonos- bromeó.

- ¿Sabes qué?... Mejor no me lleves a mi casa.- le comenté siguiéndole la broma.

- Eres una tonta, Lea, no habrá día en que despiertes con tanta suerte- aseguró.- Pero es en serio… Mañana iremos a esa fiesta, suceda lo que suceda.- comentó con más formalidad de la que acostumbraba. Yo solamente asentí, sabiendo que aunque había una posibilidad de que se saliera con la suya, estaba firmemente convencida que no deseaba estar en ese sitio. Comí con ella y posteriormente me dirigí hasta mi trabajo, en el cual estuve con franco desgano, pero consciente de que si quería seguir estudiando, debía soportarlo al menos durante un año más. De vez en cuando me atacaban recuerdos fugaces respecto a Sofía, pero estos se borraban casi al instante, obligados por mi mente que no se permitía sentir dolor al respecto. Luego de la jornada laboral, me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, que lucía tan vacío que daba tristeza. Me recosté sobre la cama y finalmente me quedé dormida sin haber siquiera cenado. Al otro día, cuando mi despertador sonó, me nació un instinto de querer aniquilarlo con un martillo, pero finalmente decidí que las cosas no estaban como para ponerme violenta, por lo que simplemente me levanté, tomé un largo baño y me vestí de la forma en que lo hacía antes de estar con Sofía. Raramente, me sentía más joven, más llena de vitalidad, como si ya no trajera sobre mis hombros un peso enorme. Me sonreí al espejo justo antes de salir y llegué hasta la escuela tratando de mantener una actitud positiva. Las clases parecieron ayudarme para eso, debido a que un par de profesores no se presentaron, y el único que quedaba decidió que era más importante debatir informalmente de política que ver el tema que correspondía. Cuando llegó la hora en que saldríamos por fin, pude notar que Keila me esperaba fuera del aula, con una sonrisa grande en el rostro y un amplio ramo de rosas. Pensé que se trataba de una de sus locuras y sólo pude comprobarlo unos minutos después, cuando se lanzó a mis brazos, me dio dos sonoros besos (uno en cada mejilla) y me entregó las flores.

- Son para la única mujer de mi vida- me explicó depositando un beso en ellas.

- Gracias, no tenías porqué molestarte- le dije.

- Cuando se trata de ti, nada es molestia- respondió de forma galante. Yo le sonreí.

- Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener- le dije entonces, mientras divertida, le aceptaba las flores. Comenzamos a caminar juntas, hasta que salimos de la facultad. Me propuso que fuéramos a comer y luego al cine, y acepté encantada, debido a que tenía tiempo que no le dedicaba la atención que correspondía. Cuando salimos de la película medio mala que eligió, me miró con esa malicia que en ocasiones me daba miedo.

- Ahora, Lea… ¿Verdad que iremos a la fiesta?- me preguntó.

- No entiendo si es pregunta o amenaza- le dije mientras la miraba.

- Es petición. Necesitas divertirte un poco, además yo también estoy un poco estresada. Por favor…- pidió.

- Está bien. Pero por tu vida, no me vayas a dejar sola. De pronto te da por irte por algún hombre y yo no sé que haré.

- No te preocupes. Promesa.- aseguró.

- Pues entonces vamos- terminé por aceptar. Ella me guio en la dirección, pues ya anteriormente había ido a alguna que otra fiesta. Cuando llegamos, me tomó del brazo y luego tocó el timbre de lo que parecía una enorme residencia. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados la barra, pues tenía algo de sed, pero ésta se borró al instante cuando en lugar de bebidas se encontraron con el paisaje más hermoso: la rubia llevaba puestos unos jeans en color negro, una playera bastante atractiva en el mismo tono y con unas enormes letras que indicaban "Depeche Mode" y sus tenis bastante increíbles que le daban un poco más de altura. Su cabello completamente lacio se mantenía sobre sus hombros, pero de una forma dulce y rebelde a la vez. Sonreía ampliamente, mientras daba un bocado elegante a unos brownies que sepa Dios de dónde salieron. Me sentí morir con esa imagen. Ella lucía tan inalcanzable que me di un poco de pena, imaginándome ahí, mirándola mientras no me atrevía a que por lo menos cruzáramos palabra. Keila me miró e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. "Lo imposible es el fantasma de los tímidos y el refugio de los cobardes"- citó a Napoleón Bonaparte, para luego simplemente guiñarme el ojo y jalarme de la mano.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

_**"Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego del amor con palabras."- William Shakespeare.**_

Keila tenía esa mirada que me indicaba que algo traía entre manos, y no supe si alegrarme o sentir terror. Caminamos guiadas por ella, y llegamos finalmente hasta la barra. Me iba a servir un trago de la piña colada que se encontraba en la mesa, cuando llegó hasta nosotras un chico que, si bien no era tan popular como los que estaban organizando el encuentro, era bastante bien parecido y con el gesto tierno.  
>- ¿Puedo servirles?- preguntó con atención, aunque mirando directamente a Keila. Supe que en ese momento la noche se iba al demonio.<br>- Claro- respondió ella alegremente, dándole los vasos que recién había tomado. Él sirvió en ambos y luego nos lo dio a cada una.  
>- ¿Vienen solas?- preguntó.<br>- Sí…- dijo Keila tomándome del brazo. El chico sonrió ante el gesto.  
>- Lo siento, no quería molestarlas… Comprendo si los hombres no les agradamos, sólo me acerco en plan amistoso a tu chica- dijo mirándome mientras alzaba las manos, como diciendo "vengo con intenciones pacíficas". Sonreí al tiempo en que Keila soltó una carcajada.<br>- No es mi novia- aclaré antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ella quisiera seguirle el juego.  
>- Lo siento…- comentó medio apenado.<br>- No hay de qué- le dije simplemente.  
>- ¿Quieren que vayamos con mis amigos?... No está bien que anden aquí tan solas, no saben quien vaya a querer robárselas.- bromeó.<br>- ¿Vamos?...- me preguntó en el tono que más bien decía "¡VAMOS!"  
>- Sí…- le respondí sabiendo que si me negaba seguramente lo iba a pagar muy caro. Caminamos guiadas por el chico, quien se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde estaba Dianna. El novio de la rubia nos saludó, seguido por ella, quien también agitó las manos cordialmente como saludo. Desde el momento en que llegamos ahí supe que me iba a aburrir demasiado, pues Keila conversaba alegremente con su nuevo "amigo", Dianna con su novio hablaba de temas que aunque eran interesantes no me invitaban a intervenir en ellos y yo simplemente vaciaba todos los vasos que me eran servidos. Ya pasada una hora, se acercó hasta mí un chico alto y de ojos verdes, aunque no del mismo tono de los de Dianna. Me sonrió tímidamente al tiempo en que se acercaba con cautela de más.<br>- ¿Quieres bailar?- me preguntó mientras estiraba su mano. Más enternecida que atraída por él, acepté su invitación y nos dirigimos a lo que habían adaptado como pista de baile.  
>Comenzaba a sonar música para bailar separados, lo cual me alivió pues no tendría que estar demasiado cerca de él. Fue un desastre. Sólo me sonrió de manera tímida durante todo el tiempo que duró la primer canción. Luego, no sé qué fue lo que le sucedió, que simplemente se abalanzó sobre mí tratando de robarme un beso. Por supuesto, me quité y luego lo miré. Él, bastante apenado, trató de acercarse para disculparse por su comportamiento, pero yo ya estaba un tanto alterada, por lo que simplemente salí a prisa de la casa, para encontrarme con un enorme patio. Caminé sin una dirección aparente, guiada por algo que hasta el momento no podría explicarme qué fue, pero que se dio en el instante. Luego de un par de minutos, me llamó la atención una puerta de cristal que daba hacia lo que parecía ser un jardín. Caminé sin pensarlo y atravesé aquel umbral. Me hallé de pronto rodeada de flores que llenaban el aire de un aroma espectacular. Las paredes se encontraban cubiertas de enredaderas y el pasto era tan verde que aún entre la oscuridad de la noche se alcanzaba a distinguir. Fascinada, me quité los zapatos para poder sentir el césped, y ya guiada por la locura momentánea, coloqué música en mi teléfono móvil. Chris Isaak comenzó a sonar y aquel era el paisaje perfecto, con la luna en el cielo, brillando tan intensamente como seguro lo hacían mis ojos. Cerré mis párpados, como queriendo conservar ese momento en mi memoria y me aislé por un instante del mundo. El aroma de las flores, que invadía mis pulmones en ese momento, se vio irrumpido de forma sutil por otro que, sin saber su origen, me estremeció cada parte de la piel. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y creí estar inmersa en el más profundo de mis sueños: la rubia se acercaba a mí, contemplándome con gracia.<br>- Está hermosa la Luna- dijo mirando al cielo. Busqué inmediatamente su eterna compañía, pero nadie había a su lado, por lo que sólo había dos opciones: le estaba hablando al aire o a mí. Sentí algo de nervios, pero me animé a responderle.  
>- Completamente hermosa- le dije con cierta ambigüedad sin notarlo. Ella me miró y luego sonrió.<br>- Eres Lea, ¿no?- saludó.  
>- Sí… Y tú… ¿Dianna?- le pregunté como si ella no se hubiera convertido en dueña de mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que la vi. Sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.<br>- Así es… Y ¿qué haces aquí fuera?... ¿Tanto te aburrió la fiesta?...  
>- No es eso.-respondí sabiendo que ella seguramente era algo cercana a las personas que la organizaron- Sólo quise salir a tomar un poco de aire…- dije. Aún no podía creer que se encontrara ahí, mirándome y hablando conmigo.<br>- Yo si me aburrí- dijo francamente, viéndome a los ojos. - Prefiero ver la luna... Hoy está como para enamorarse- soltó al aire en un tono poético que además encontré muy sensual. Asentí nerviosamente. - Siempre eres muy seria, ¿verdad?...- preguntó.  
>- No... Más bien soy un poco tímida- le respondí, ya un tanto nerviosa.<br>- Siempre estás acelerada. Ya en un par de ocasiones he tratado de acercarme a ti, y jamás puedo hacerlo.- confesó medio avergonzada. Yo titubeé, desequilibrada como pocas veces.  
>- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pude preguntar. Ella sonrió e hizo una mirada que seguramente me decía "qué boba eres", como si fuera evidente su razón de acercarse.<br>- Porque siempre quise ver de cerca el color de tus ojos- terminó por musitar, llenándose de un rubor fascinante. Yo me quedé incrédula ante esa confesión que por completo me sacó de balance. Cuando pude recobrar algo de compostura, me acerqué a ella. Entre la oscuridad del sitio, pude comprobar que su mirada era más clara de lo que pensaba, no sólo en cuanto al color, sino también en cuanto a todas las cosas que alcanzaba a reflejar desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sentí que tocaba el cielo en ese momento.  
>- Tus ojos son hermosos- alcancé a decirle. Ella sonrió.<br>- Lo sé- dijo de manera desfachatada. Luego un milagro sucedió: se acercó a mí con lentitud. Mis sentidos se amontonaban y puedo jurar que todo se intensificó: noté con más claridad su olor, el palpitar de su corazón, la suavidad de su mano que rozaba la mía, la forma en cómo su respiración se aceleró. Me quedé completamente inmóvil ante ella. Al ver que mi movimiento se detuvo, sonrió de nuevo.  
>- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con desconcierto.<br>- No puedo hacer yo todo el trabajo.- comentó sin hacer más grande la distancia entre nosotras. Entendí perfectamente a qué se refería.  
>- Me gustas mucho- solté sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Ella enrojeció nuevamente, lo pude notar a pesar de las sombras.- Pero… Sé que no estás a mi alcance- comenté separándome un poco. Ella me miró con verdadero desconcierto.<br>- ¿Qué te hace decir eso?- preguntó luego de unos segundos.  
>- Son muchas cosas. Hasta el día de hoy, pensé que ni siquiera me notabas. Siempre estás rodeada de personas, es evidente que les gustas a muchos y a muchas… Además, siempre…<br>- Lea…- me interrumpió. – Cuando volteo a mirarte, haces como si yo no existiera. No sé por qué sea. A veces te busco y cuando por fin te llego a encontrar en los pasillos, te das la vuelta, caminas por otro lado o simplemente buscas con la mirada no sé que cosa en el cielo.- me dijo. Me dejó sorprendida su franqueza, pero lo cierto es que le dio más sensualidad, tanto así, que simplemente me acerqué. Hasta éste momento no tengo seguro cómo fue que sucedió, pero busqué su boca con una delicadeza que yo no conocía y ella se dejó envolver de una manera tan sincera que no hubo vuelta atrás; mis labios rozaron los suyos. Sentí miedo de que ese momento terminara, o escuchar el despertador que me indicara que sólo me encontraba soñando, pero nada de eso sucedió: ella concluyó lo que yo comencé, y me besó de una manera que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Todo aquello parecía completamente irreal; no había cordura en mí, ni en mis movimientos, ni en las palpitaciones cada vez más rápidas de mi corazón. Sentí como si mis pies se despegaran del suelo, como si todas las sensaciones se intensificaran de una forma fabulosa y casi inexplicable. Noté que ella besaba de la manera en la que yo siempre había deseado que me besaran: tenía lo mismo suavidad que "agresividad"… Lo mismo me hacía enloquecer con dulzura que cuando se animaba a morder levemente mi labio. Su lengua se encontró de manera exacta con la mía, y se acariciaron durante un tiempo indefinido. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar, un suspiro de ambas se hizo presente. No quería abrir los ojos, pensando en que podía encontrarme con una mirada confusa u ofendida, pero su voz finalmente me hizo reaccionar. - ¿No dirás nada?- preguntó dulcemente mientras me buscaba la mirada.  
>- Es mejor de lo que me imaginé tantas veces- confesé inspirada por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban. Luego me acerqué de nuevo y le di un beso muy suave.- ¿No estoy soñando?- pregunté medio en broma, aunque también me lo interrogaba en silencio.<br>- Claro que no. Es real. Somos reales…- se decidió a decir.  
>- No… Tú eres imposible. No puedo creer todo esto.- le dije.<br>- No es verdad. Lo que sucede es que has pasado más tiempo idealizándome que dándote cuenta de la realidad.- dijo. Tenía razón.  
>- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lado?- le pregunté luego de asentir ante su comentario. Ella sonrió.<br>- Debo avisarle a Christian que me iré a casa.- dijo. Sentí como caí desde el elevado nivel al que me habían llevado sus besos. Seguramente mis ojos siempre expresivos lo reflejaron, pero ella no lo notó ni me dio tiempo de decir palabra alguna, simplemente comenzó a correr primero hacia la entrada del jardín y posteriormente hasta donde seguramente se encontraba él. Me quedé ahí detenida durante algunos minutos, esperando algo de lo que no sabía cual sería el desenlace y pensando si en verdad quería convertirme en la aventura lésbica de prueba de una noche. Sí, sí quería si no me quedaba otra opción. Al pasar del tiempo, la rubia llegó de nuevo conmigo, para finalmente tomarme de la mano y darme otro pequeño beso en los labios.  
>- ¿Ya?- pregunté sonriendo ante su acción. Para ese momento ya estaba más que dispuesta para que pasara "lo que tuviera que pasar".<br>- Sí, ya… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- preguntó sin darme la oportunidad a negarme.  
>- Claro que sí. Yo debo avisarle a Keila, preguntarle si se va a quedar o qué…<br>- Bueno, ¿te espero aquí?...  
>- Como tú lo prefieras- le respondí.<br>- Sí, mejor aquí te espero. La casa tiene una salida "secreta" y podemos escabullirnos- respondió haciendo un gracioso gesto que explicaba gráficamente la última palabra. Yo sonreí y caminé con rapidez hacia adentro de la casa, donde luego de buscar con la mirada, pude encontrar a Keila platicando animadamente con algunos de los asistentes.  
>- Ven- le pedí modulando solamente, completando mi "orden" con mímica. Ella se acercó al instante.<br>- De pronto te me perdiste… ¿Dónde estabas?...  
>- No lo vas a creer- le dije con la sonrisa más ancha del mundo.<br>- ¿En una biblioteca?- bromeó haciendo referencia a la broma que siempre me hacía de que yo era una "ñoña" , como ella me llamaba.  
>- No. Con Dianna… - dije para sorprenderla.<br>- ¿Es en serio?- preguntó en un grito que hizo voltear a un par de personas.  
>- Calla- le pedí mientras tapaba su boca con suavidad.<br>- Claro que sí.- le dije.- No tengo mucho tiempo de explicarte, pero tengo que irme… Vamos a su casa.- le comenté de manera triunfal, sintiendo dentro de mi pecho una explosión.  
>- ¡Eres una tonta! De haberte acercado antes, seguramente hubiera pasado eso desde hace mucho. ¡Tienes más de un mes babeando por ella!- dijo como si yo no lo supiera.<br>- No nos adelantemos a nada- le dije tratando de conservar un poco de cordura.- Prefiero no pensar, ¿está bien?... Sólo vine a avisarte… ¿Tú te irás?...  
>- No. Me encontré a una amiga de la preparatoria y me invitó a su casa. De hecho nos iremos en veinte minutos, justo iba a ir a invitarte cuando llegaste.<br>- Bueno. Cualquier cosa me llamas, eh…- le indiqué.  
>- Claro que sí… ¡Suerte, tigre!- me dijo guiñándome el ojo, mientras sonaba una de las sonoras carcajadas tan contagiosas que me hacían sonreír también. Salí a prisa hacia el jardín y Dianna se encontraba mirando la luna, en un paisaje lleno de beldad; no podría existir algo que lo arruinara.<br>- ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté aprovechando que por un momento despegó su vista del cielo.  
>- Claro- respondió para levantarse. Me llevó por algunas puertas y pasillos, hasta que finalmente salimos hasta la calle trasera, paralela a la que llegamos originalmente Keila y yo. Caminamos un par de pasos más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a un automóvil en color azul que lucía prácticamente nuevo. Se adelantó y abrió la puerta , para luego pasarse a la suya. Subí al automóvil y ella me imitó, entonces comenzó a manejar en completo silencio. Yo me encontraba tan sumergida en admirarla que no me di cuenta ni por qué calles me llevó, pero finalmente llegamos a un edificio alto, quizás de unos 10 pisos, que tenía en el portón grabado con cobre, el número 715. Descendimos del vehículo y caminamos juntas hasta el elevador. Dentro de él, la rubia oprimió el botón que nos dirigía hasta su piso y posteriormente, en cuanto las puertas cerraron, me dio un beso prolongado que me llenó de pasión sin poder evitarlo. La campana del elevador sonó y finalmente salimos, para caminar unos pasos hacia el número interior 12. Con algo de dificultad, por la leve ebriedad que teníamos luego de tantos tragos en la fiesta, sacó las llaves e ingresamos en aquel departamento.<br>Lo primero que quedaba a la vista era su sala; había un par de enormes sillones hechos de la más fina de las pieles, en color caoba. Un par de almohadones en color gris servían como respaldo. Frente a la sala se encontraba una pantalla grande y plana, rodeada por algunas consolas de videojuegos, un reproductor de DVD y unas bocinas de alta tecnología. Bajo eso, se encontraba un mueble elegante repleto de los más diversos títulos de películas, al igual que algunos discos compactos que desde lejos se notaban perfectamente cuidados.

- Siéntate, por favor- pidió. La obedecí sin decir una sola palabra.- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?- preguntó con atención.  
>- Lo que vayas a tomar tú- respondí entonces mientras la miraba. Se dirigió hacia lo que tiempo después supe que era la cocina y regresó con una botella de vino blanco espumoso y dos copas. Sirvió una a una, quedándose ella con la menos llena.<br>- Salud- me dijo mientras chocaba las copas con algo de clase.  
>- Salud- le respondí entonces. Ella me miró y luego se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos los aparatos electrónicos. Sacó uno de los CDS y lo puso en el estéreo. – Christian siempre me dice que ya se inventaron nuevas cosas, que deje los cds y me "modernice", pero… Creo que hay cosas para las que es mejor ser "clásica".- pronunció justo antes de que nuevamente la música de Chris Isaak comenzara. Al parecer, era una edición de éxitos, ya que comenzó "Life will go on", dándole cierto toque de melancolía a la escena de nosotras, con la luz a medias, con curiosidad, expectación, pasión. La miraba nerviosamente aún sin poder creer que todo aquello fuera real, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo cuando mis manos comenzaban a acariciarla de una manera casi desmedida, un extraño sonido irrumpió en la habitación; era una canción de Metallica que desdibujaba la varonil voz de Chris. - ¿Dianna?- pregunté mirando con terror cómo su sonrisa poco a poco se borraba, al igual que el resto de su ser. Tuve un parpadeo, y al abrir los ojos me topé con la oscuridad de mi departamento, una botella de whisky vacía y Keila dormida al lado mío, sin ropa y envuelta entre las sábanas. ¿Qué carajo había pasado?...<p>

CONTINUARÁ.


	3. Capítulo 3

"_**Sin haber conocido la miseria es imposible valorar el lujo."**_- Charles Chaplin.

Capítulo 3.

Luego de comprobar que yo también me encontraba desnuda y notar que el cuello me dolía intensamente, me desperecé tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Me arrepentí tanto por algunos momentos… ¿De verdad me había atrevido a traspasar la línea de amistad que tenía con aquella mujer? ¿Cómo sucedió?... Una migraña terrible me atacó en ese instante, quizás provocada por el esfuerzo de recordar lo que había pasado, o quizás por el evidente exceso en el alcohol. Me levanté con lentitud de la cama, cuidado no despertar a Keila, quien lucía, (debo admitirlo) muy sensual cubierta solamente con las sábanas en color fucsia que cubrían mi colchón. Tomé algo de ropa y mi toalla, para luego entrar a la ducha, donde permanecí unos cuantos minutos, casi en automático, tratando en vano de recordar los detalles o las circunstancias que nos llevaron a aquello, aunque en el fondo deseaba que nada hubiera sucedido y que sólo se tratara de un malentendido o una broma. También me dio tiempo de lamentarme de que todo lo que "pasó" con Dianna no fuera más que un sueño de esos que parecen tan reales que duele darse cuenta de que no lo son, alguna mala jugada de mi mente, algo que nunca pasaría, pero luego me reclamé: ¿por qué tendría que ser real algo que ya sabía imposible?...  
>Al salir de la ducha, ya vestida con ropa cómoda, de esa que me gusta usar los fines de semana, volví hasta la habitación y noté que Keila me miraba divertida desde la cama, con una sonrisa enorme.<p>

- Eres un patán- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.  
>- ¿Por qué?- pregunté sin tener idea a qué se refería.<br>- No puedes acostarte maravillosamente con una mujer y luego dejarla despertar sola- sugirió haciendo un puchero que en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido muy divertido.  
>- ¿De verdad pasó?- pregunté desconcertada.<br>- Sí, de una manera salvaje y apasionada. ¡Con razón a tus ex - novias les costaba tanto asimilar cuando las terminabas!- completó.  
>- Keila, ¿estás bromeando?...<br>- No, claro que no bromeo, pero no te preocupes. Fue divertido pero sé que no quieres nada conmigo y pues yo tampoco. Lo mío son los hombres, aunque debo admitir que eres bastante buena en lo que haces, Lea.- me dijo riéndose ya abiertamente.  
>- Keila, es en serio… No quise ofenderte. Lo siento.<br>- No me ofendiste, tonta. De hecho se podría decir que yo te obligué. ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer?...  
>- No…<br>- Bueno, entonces te lo resumo: llegamos a la fiesta del chico atleta, nos aburrimos, viste a Dianna con su novio toda la noche y luego pediste que nos fuéramos. Pasamos por unos tragos y llegamos aquí. Te pusiste a llorar como una niña por tu Sofía y porque según tú, tampoco Dianna te haría caso. Yo te consolé, una cosa llevó a otra y fin: nos acostamos maravillosamente.- dijo con simpleza, como si el hecho de que algo así pasara entre dos amigas (una de ellas, heterosexual) fuera normal y completamente frecuente.  
>- ¿No te arrepientes?- pregunté.<br>- Claro que no. Fue una de las cosas más ricas de mi vida- dijo sonriendo con la desfachatez de siempre. Me sonrojé. – Ya no estés tan preocupada, Lea, simplemente son cosas que pasan. Mejor dime, ¿cuándo te decidirás a acercarte a Dianna?... Lo de ayer no fue muy normal, Lea: te amargaste la fiesta sólo con verla con Christian- comentó.  
>- Sabes que no me acercaré a ella- le comenté.- No voy a arriesgarme a que piense lo peor de mí, o a que no me permita ni hablarle. ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que sería acercarme a ella y que me ignorara?...<br>- Es que ese es el problema: tienes miedo.  
>- Soñé con ella- confesé entonces.<br>- ¿Hubo sexo?- preguntó de inmediato, con la picardía que sólo ella podría hacerlo.  
>- No, recién comenzaba…- dije medio ruborizada.<br>- ¿Y qué soñaste entonces?...- preguntó interesada, levantándose desnuda con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Luego de contemplarla un poco de forma inconsciente y al notar que comenzaba a curvar su sonrisa perversa, mejor miré hacia la ventana de la habitación. Le conté mi sueño, mientras ella iba colocándose las sábanas a manera de "vestido" y me escuchaba con atención. Cuando terminé, simplemente me dirigió la mirada de siempre que algo le causaba ternura. – Ay, Lea… ¿No te das cuenta de que en tu sueño tienes la respuesta?- preguntó como si se tratara de algo muy obvio.  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?...<br>- Lea, Lea… Me refiero a que tienes que recordar lo que te "dijo" Dianna: eres tú la que siempre se aleja de alguna forma. Le tienes tanto miedo a que te rechace, que tú eres quien lo hace. Ni lo notas, pero así es… ¿por qué lo haces?...  
>- No me alejo- mentí.<br>- Sí lo haces. Siempre. ¿A qué le temes?...  
>- Pues a que se de cuenta de que me gusta. ¿Te imaginas?... Sería muy vergonzoso que ella supiera lo que deseo, todo lo que me hace sentir…<br>-¿Ya estás hablando de "sentir"? ¿En serio?...  
>- No me refiero a emociones- comenté rápidamente al mirar su cara de sorpresa- Me refiero a que sólo la veo y me ruborizo, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y se me dibuja una sonrisa idiota. Puedo sentir en mis mejillas un calor, unas cosquillas. Me pongo nerviosa, comienzo a balbucear. No soy capaz de sostenerle la mirada ni por 5 segundos… ¿Cómo quieres que si quiera considere la opción de acercarme a ella?...<br>- Es que si no lo haces, jamás sabrás de lo que te estás perdiendo.  
>- ¿Y qué me pierdo?... Dianna es popular, tiene un novio que según muchas es "guapo", por lo que sé, tiene buenas notas, les gusta a varias personas… ¿Qué podría yo significar para la vida de alguien así?- pregunté ya con un verdadero ataque de conmiseración.<br>- Te estás menospreciando. Estás mal, Lea. Entiendo que en éste momento estás pasando por una situación difícil por el rompimiento con Sofía, pero tienes que empezar a ser la Lea Michele que conocí en algún momento. Ya basta de la chica tranquila, de la Lea que se queda estática ante la vida, ¿dónde está la mujer vestida de fiesta? ¿Dónde quedó la Lea de los ojos alegres y la personalidad vibrante? ¿Dónde está la Lea que sabía que con una sola mirada podía hacer lo que quisiera? ¿Dónde está la Lea que se desvelaba en las fiestas, que bailaba hasta caer muerta de cansancio? ¡Te has perdido, amiga! Has privado al mundo de una persona como las hay pocas. ¿Por qué te has abandonado así? ¡Tienes todo para tener a Dianna o a cualquiera contigo!- me dijo con una seriedad que pocas veces tenía. En ese momento recordé que Keila, con todo y sus locuras, sus ataques desquiciados y sus rasgos psicópatas, era mi mejor amiga y la única que me decía las cosas justo en el momento en el que debía de hacerlo. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, para luego darme un beso prolongado. – Eres una persona muy valiosa- me dijo- Y besas rico- comentó rompiendo con la dulzura de ese momento. Yo sonreí, aunque estaba conmovida con todas las cosas que me había dicho, pues eran dolorosamente ciertas: desde que encontré en Sofía las cosas que buscaba en otras personas, decidí renunciar a seguir buscando, pero cometí el error de hacerlo también en mí. Me estanqué. Me convertí en la sombra de lo que era y dejé de hacer todo lo que formó la persona que le conquistó. Fue por eso que lo nuestro se desgastó de aquella forma. Quizás era el momento de volver a ser la Lea Michele que conocí y que le hice conocer a esa mujer que me estaba animando a cambiar, a regresar, a ser.  
>- Tú lo sabes todo- le dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, para soltarla después de unos segundos.<br>- Obviamente- respondió.- ¿Entonces? ¿Me dejas recuperar a la Lea que se perdió? ¿Me dejas mostrarle que tiene oportunidad de tener a Dianna o a la misma Madonna si lo desea así?- me preguntó.  
>- Sí…<br>- Muy bien, entonces déjame bañarme, préstame un par de trapos y por Dios arréglate. Iremos de compras y luego a reventar la pista de algún antro gay.  
>- ¿Y por qué un antro gay?- pregunté divertida.<br>- Porque ésta noche te voy a demostrar que eres capaz de ser la persona más atractiva del mundo con solo proponértelo… Y porque tengo curiosidad de saber si todas las mujeres besan igual de bien- comenzó molestándome de nuevo. Sabía que quizás no era del todo cierto lo que me estaba diciendo y que sólo lo hacía para tratar de animarme, pero funcionaba de tal modo que agradecí su esfuerzo.  
>- Estás loca- le dije riéndome.<br>- Lo sé- aceptó resignada, con los labios curvados. Luego de eso se levantó y tomó la toalla que le proporcioné, para luego meterse a bañar. Le dejé sobre la cama algo de la ropa que podía quedarle bien y luego salí a prepararnos algo de desayunar. Cuando estuvo vestida y almorzamos, me advirtió que llevara mi cartera y todo lo que pudiera de dinero, pues ese día haríamos "cosas de chicas" y por la noche "cosas con chicas", mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Salimos de mi departamento y me llevó al centro comercial. Entramos a una tienda de ropa que no tenía precios demasiado elevados y elegimos de todo. Ella insistió particularmente en algunas prendas, ya que, según su vista, "lucían bien con mis ojos". Saliendo de ahí, fuimos a dejar las bolsas al automóvil y luego regresamos al cine, pues pidió que fuéramos a ver una película que le habían recomendado. A manera de broma, justo entrando a la plaza nuevamente, me tomó de la mano y la entrelazó con la suya. Caminamos así (realmente no era incómodo) y luego de comprar los boletos (ella insistió en pagar) le ofrecí que por lo menos los dulces correrían por mi cuenta, por lo que nos formamos en la fila de la dulcería.  
>- ¿Qué quieres?... Yo creo que pediré un Icee- le indiqué.<br>- Yo unas palomitas, ¿pero me das de tu Icee?- preguntó.  
>- No- bromee. Ella me miró severamente y luego cambió su gesto. Se acercó sin quitarme la vista de encima y me dio un beso amplio que, al tomarme por sorpresa, me hizo perder el control de cierta forma. Cuando abrí los ojos, ella me miraba divertida. Las personas que se encontraban en el sitio igualmente nos miraban y yo sentí verdadero temor al notar que entre ellas estaban Dianna y su grupo de amigos. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en el mundo en dónde podían estar ellos o nosotras nos teníamos que cruzar? ¿Por qué tenía que verme besando a Keila?... En cuanto ellos notaron que yo los había visto, voltearon la mirada con el fin de hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Keila ni siquiera se enteró de lo sucedido, por lo que se lo tuve que indicar después, una vez que estábamos dentro de la sala.<br>- Discúlpame, Lea, ¿yo cómo iba a saber que Dianna estaba ahí?- preguntó sinceramente.  
>- No te preocupes.- la tranquilicé.<br>. Si me preocupo- me contradijo- Te estoy animando para que te aventures a buscarla y conquistarla y yo misma te lo dificulto…- reflexionó.  
>- De verdad no importa. Sabes que de todos modos es imposible lo que deseo con ella. Ya, no hay problema… Al rato me las pagarás cuando una chica linda se te acerque y no me quede más remedio que llegar a decir que eres mi novia- le dije en tono de broma. Ella sonrió, más tranquila. Vimos la película con tranquilidad y saliendo me tomó del brazo, mientras ambas pedíamos que Dianna y sus amigos ya no estuvieran ahí. Tuvimos suerte.<br>Manejó hasta su casa y llegando ahí videojugamos por un tiempo. Ya entrada la tarde, nuevamente tomamos una ducha, nos colocamos un par de prendas de las que habíamos comprado y no sé como logró convencerme, pero me maquilló de una forma bastante buena, igual que lo hizo con ella misma.

- Ésta noche es nuestra- me dijo tomándose de un solo trago el shot de tequila que se había servido. Salimos en su auto y luego de investigar por muchas calles (de las cuales yo ya no recordaba ni el rumbo ni el nombre, pues tenía tiempo que no las visitaba), encontramos un estacionamiento y luego caminamos hacia un antro de los que visitaba cuando era un tanto más joven.  
>- Siento que ya no estoy en edad para esto- le comenté.<br>- Estás loca. Eres muy joven, no empieces con tus cosas. Además recuerda: la noche es de nosotras.- dijo jalándome hacia la entrada de aquel sitio. Pagamos la entrada y posteriormente nos dirigimos hacia la barra. El lugar era amplio: en una zona tenía cómodos sillones que ya llegada la madrugada eran utilizados como camas para los que se encontraban con sueño o en un estado de ebriedad considerable. Si seguías por un determinado pasillo, llegabas hasta la pista de baile, también amplia. En el sitio había mayormente chicas de todo tipo, algunas iban en pareja y otras, como Keila o como yo, simplemente buscaban un tanto de diversión o compañía. Aunque pensándolo bien, yo no tenía idea de qué estaba buscando.  
>- Ahora vuelvo- le dije a Keila una vez que estuvimos ubicadas en una mesa céntrica. Ella asintió y yo caminé hasta la barra, donde compré una botella de whisky y un par de vasos. La mesera me acompañó hasta donde Keila y luego de dejarnos un recipiente con hielos y nuestro par de vasos ya servidos, se retiró.<br>- Por todo esto, Lea. Por las estrellas de la pista en que nos convertiremos ésta noche- dijo alzando su copa. Brindamos sonriendo.  
>- Por nuestra amistad.- le dije.<br>- Por nuestra amistad erótica- respondió.  
>- Keila…- le dije luego de sonreír.- ¿Está bien lo que estamos haciendo?...<br>- ¿Te causa conflictos? De ser así, paramos mejor…  
>- No es eso, sólo no quiero que nos podamos confundir o algo por el estilo…<br>- No pasará. Si no te conflictúa, a mí tampoco. Sólo vamos a divertirnos, ¿te parece?...  
>- Bien.<br>- Entonces, ¿a bailar?- preguntó en el mismo tono fuerte que tuvimos que usar para toda la conversación, pues la música ya resonaba con fuerza. Yo asentí y nos levantamos para dirigirnos a la pista del baile. Con el paso de las canciones también íbamos tomándonos la botella, sonriendo, divirtiéndonos como las amigas que éramos. De vez en cuando se acercaba hasta mí y me daba besos pequeños, pero mayormente bailábamos. – La chica que está ahí- dijo señalando un par de personas más lejos de mí- no ha dejado de mirarte toda la noche. ¿Qué tal si hago la graciosa huída y le doy oportunidad para que se acerque?...  
>- ¿Está linda?...- pregunté bromeando como si eso me hubiera importado.<br>- Bastante… Así que iré al baño. Acércate a hablarle. Iré al baño, si te corresponde en ese límite de tiempo, que estoy segura de que será así, ya vemos qué planeamos, ¿te parece?...  
>- Bueno. Gracias- le dije. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose entre toda la gente que estaba ahí. Sin perder el tiempo, giré mi vista hacia la chica indicada, para comprobar que en efecto aquella mujer era bella. Me sonrió al instante, y esa fue la señal. Me acerqué hasta ella, ya impulsada por el alcohol, por la adrenalina, y por todo lo bien que Keila me había hecho sentir durante ese día. No creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles de cómo sucedió todo, y francamente tampoco los recuerdo. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, ella ya se encontraba entre mis brazos, besándome de una forma salvaje de la que francamente sólo deseaba escapar. Cuando por fin me pude librar de ese abrazo fue demasiado tarde. Parecía que la noche me estaba jugando la más jodida de las bromas: Diannna y otra chica me estaban mirando fijamente, con una expresión bastante rara. Apenas me estaba repondiendo de ello cuando alcancé a escapar y llegar hasta donde se encontraba Keila, quien regresaba del baño. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos sin tener idea de nada y me dio un beso en los labios. La rubia y su amiga se quedaron desconcertadas mientras yo sólo quería que me tragara la tierra. ¿Por qué a mí?...<p>

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

**"Para que pueda surgir lo posible, es preciso intentar una y otra vez lo imposible."-** **(Hermann Hesse)**

De verdad que no podía creer que aquello fuera posible. Me sentía completamente atada de manos, reclamándole a la vida que justo en ese momento me estuviera tratando así. Estaba plenamente consciente de que no sucedía algo grave, sin embargo tampoco era precisamente agradable la situación. Como pude, me zafé del abrazo de Keila, y luego de tomarla de las manos, corrimos rápidamente indicándole que debíamos salir de ahí lo antes posible.  
>Un tanto desconcertada, ella me hizo "segunda" y fue así como llegamos hasta su automóvil, sin mayor explicación. Encendió el vehículo y condujo hacia mi departamento. Luego de contarle de forma resumida lo que sucedió, me miró con incredulidad y se lamentó de la suerte que tuve durante ese día y noche. Después, con el ánimo ya en el suelo, simplemente dormimos. Al día siguiente ella se fue hacia su casa y no volvimos a contactar, hasta el Lunes que nos encontramos nuevamente en la escuela.<p>

- ¿Ya estás mejor?- preguntó sinceramente luego de saludarme.  
>- Sí, de hecho nunca estuve mal. Siempre supe que nada con Dianna podría ser posible de todas maneras.<br>- Hablando de…- dijo mientras discretamente miraba a la rubia, quien se encontraba con Christian al marco de la puerta.  
>- ¿Siempre tiene que estar con él?- pregunté medio irritada. Keila solamente me sonrió.<br>- Podrías ser tú la que estuviera con ella como siamesas si lo desearas así, pero no tienes voluntad, ¿cómo quieres que las cosas cambien?- dijo a menara de reflexión. Tenía razón, pero igualmente no me encontraba lista para dar ese paso y además con lo de la noche del Sábado digamos que ya me había resignado a que Dianna pensara lo peor de mí. Parece que Keila me leyó el pensamiento, pues instantes después completó su discurso- No tiene porque pensar nada malo de ti, eres tú sola la que se está "poniendo el pie". Ni siquiera has hablado con ella, no sabes su forma de pensar ni de sentir. No sabes nada, todo lo estás creando tú en tu cabeza…  
>- No quisiera hablar de eso, ¿está bien?- le pedí sabiendo que en cada palabra contenía razón, pero sin la voluntad de querer hacer algo para cambiar la situación por la que estaba atravesando.<br>- Bueno, como tú quieras. Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?...  
>- Sí, por favor- le pedí.<br>- Perfecto. Pues entonces te diré de una idea que tuve…  
>- ¿Y ahora qué? Cada que dices algo por el estilo me da miedo, de pronto eres una completa desquiciada- medio bromee.<br>- En éste caso no será así. Se trata de lo que están anunciando en todas las pizarras de anuncio de la escuela, ¿no las has visto?...  
>- No…<br>- Bueno, pues es que están realizando un concurso donde se tiene que hacer un cortometraje en el cual tenemos que buscar generar conciencia acerca de la igualdad. ¿No te gustaría participar?...  
>- Definitivamente no.- le respondí en cuanto hubo terminado la última palabra de aquella frase,.<br>- ¿Por qué no?...  
>- Sabes que no soy buena "actuando". Además, ¿dónde será?... No quiero realizar el ridículo delante de media facultad.<br>- Relájate, Lea. Las bases son muy simples y no quieren que seas Anne Hathaway, sólo se trata de un proyecto universitario. Darán créditos en muchas materias ¡Ándale!- pidió.  
>- No, Keila. Siempre logras que haga lo que tú quieras, pero ésta vez me niego rotundamente a ello.- le dije de forma terminante.<br>- ¿De verdad me dejarás sola en esto?- preguntó mirándome de la forma en que solía hacerlo cuando me estaba amenazando.  
>- ¿Qué ganaré yo si participamos?- pregunté entonces, ya medio animada.<br>- Una noche de pasión conmigo- respondió bromeando. Para regresarle la broma le sonreí.  
>- Esa la tengo sin participar en concursos- dije en tono medio altanero.<br>- ¡Eres tan patán!- me dijo mientras golpeaba levemente mi hombro.  
>- Sabes que sólo bromeo.- le dije.<br>- Lo sé… Entonces, ¿qué dices?... - preguntó haciendo un gesto completamente irresistible. Pensé nuevamente en decirle un rotundo NO, pero recordé que todas las veces en que yo había necesitado algo, ella estaba siempre dispuesta para apoyarme a realizarlo, por lo que, por más miedo que le tuviera al ridículo, terminé aceptando sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
>- Está bien. Siempre y cuando no escribas un diálogo demasiado gay, con eso de que ya se te está "descomponiendo la reversa"- bromee con ella, quien sonrió y luego me dio un beso prolongado en los labios.<br>- Para que lo digas con fundamentos- terminó por decirme antes de meterse al salón de clases en el que se quedaría.  
>- ¡Nos vemos al rato! ¿Pasas por mí?- pregunté cuando ella aún se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.<br>- Sí, tenemos que inscribirnos- aclaró antes de perderse entre la multitud que, como ella, ya estaban llegando tarde a la clase. Me dirigí hacia el salón donde sería mi clase (y donde también vería a Dianna) y entré rápidamente, con la gran ventaja de que el profesor siempre llegaba un tanto tarde. Luego de un par de minutos, entró Dianna del brazo de Christian, con la sonrisa más amplia de lo normal, como si algo importante acabara de acontecer. Preferí no torturarme pensando en qué sería y sólo disfruté de aquel paisaje maravilloso que me significaba verla entrecerrar los ojos. Por un momento sus ojos claros se clavaron en los míos, pero al instante rompí el contacto, mirando fijamente lo "grandiosamente interesante" que era el forro de mi libreta. No sé si aluciné, pero en ese momento alcancé a escuchar un suspiro de frustración y luego ella pasó a mi lado con cierta indiferencia, hasta llegar al lugar que compartía con su novio. La clase transcurría de una forma tan lenta que por un momento quise aventarme, pero por fortuna cuando menos lo esperamos, el profesor salió a hablar por teléfono y luego de regresar al salón nos indicó que por fin terminaba aquel martirio. Tomé mis cosas lo más a prisa que pude, tanto así que en un arrebato de sorpresa, se me cayeron algunos lapiceros que rodaron por el suelo. Medio molesta, comencé a levantar algunos mientras mentalmente maldecía mi suerte, hasta que todo pensamiento se vio completamente anulado, al sentir una suavidad tan excitante como si hubiera tocado el mismo paraíso: la mano pecosa de Dianna se había adelantado a tomar un lápiz que yo tenía en la mira y se produjo un contacto entre nuestros dedos. Sonreí de una forma tan boba que seguramente si se buscara la definición de "idiotizada" en el diccionario, aparecería mi fotografía. Ella también sonrió y luego apuró a recoger algunos lápices más, todo para ponerlos en mi banca.  
>- Gracias- alcancé a decirle torpemente. Ella respondió "No hay de qué" y luego se levantó, para irse dejándome con el olor fresco y dulce de su perfume frutal. Me quedé completamente embelesada con un momento fugaz. ¡Estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco! Sentir sus manos se convirtió en el tacto del que mejor recuerdo tenía, y eso me llevó a pensar en la sensación que causaría tocar el resto de su cuerpo, desnudo, suave… Me ruboricé al instante con el pensamiento tan gráfico que llegó a mi mente y preferí salirme de ese estado hipnótico en el que me dejó. Guardé todas mis cosas dentro de mi bolsa y posteriormente corrí hasta el salón de Keila. Con sólo mirarme, supo que algo me había perturbado, por lo cual insistió en que le contara. Una vez que le dije lo que había "sucedido", me miró y sonrió de forma tierna.<p>

- Me recuerdas a cuando tenías 12 años y te emocionabas porque tu vecina skater te sonreía. Esa Dianna te tiene mal- completó para luego indicarme con señas que la siguiera. Comenzamos a caminar.  
>- Lo sé. Es lo que me tiene tan asustada- confesé en un ataque de sinceridad.<br>- Ay, Lea… Es que en serio que te gusta hacerte las cosas complicadas… Pero sé que no mejorará hasta que lo desees en verdad. No puedes ignorar por siempre el hecho de que sólo tocarle la mano a alguien te haga sentir volando en la nube más alta.  
>- ¿Y qué hago?...<br>- Lucha por lo que quieres. Vuelve posible lo imposible. Sólo te diré eso.  
>- Muy bien…- dije armándome de valor.- Si la vida me da una señal palpable y clara, juro por la dinastía Michele que me animaré a acercarme a ella…<br>- Sé más clara- interrumpió el épico discurso que estaba comenzando.- Porque para lo cobarde que estás siendo, seguramente por "clara señal" querrás que Dianna se te encime sin ropa y te pida que la hagas suya- bromeó, aunque en cierta parte (que ella exageró) tenía razón.  
>- Me refiero a señales reales, no seas exagerada. Tampoco soy tan cobarde.<br>- Eso lo veremos… Entonces, ¡espero que estés alerta!- me dijo sincera. Tomándome del brazo, comenzamos a caminar hacia el módulo del gimnasio, donde se realizaban los trámites, inscripciones, y todo lo relacionado con las actividades deportivas y, en casos como éste concurso, culturales. Al llegar, comenzábamos con la inscripción cuando el novio de Dianna llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotras.  
>- Hola- dijo con la sonrisa perfecta que yo comenzaba a detestar.<br>- Hola- respondió Keila mientras yo sólo sonreía falsamente.  
>- ¿Se van a inscribir al concurso de los cortometrajes?- preguntó.<br>- Sí… ¿Por qué?...- pregunté tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.  
>- Porque Dianna y yo también vamos a inscribirnos, iba a ser como pareja, pero pensamos que sería más interesante si lo hacemos por equipos… ¿Ustedes ya tienen equipo?...<br>- También pensábamos hacerlo por parejas- dijo Keila- Pero… Creo que sería buena idea que mejor nos uniéramos a alguien.  
>- ¿Y si se unen a nosotros?- preguntó abiertamente. Keila sonrió con malicia. Si eso no era una señal clara, ¿entonces qué?...<br>- Claro que sí.- dijo al instante. - ¿Quién más estará en el equipo?...  
>- Dianna, otra compañera que se llama Masha y yo. Los equipos son de 5, entonces… ¿Si quieren ser las otras integrantes?...<br>- ¡Sí!- aceptó Keila encantada. El chico le sonrió y la miró a los ojos.  
>- Bueno… - dijo tomando la hoja de inscripciones y llenó los tres campos: en el primero estaba el "nombre del equipo" (en el cual puso "Pendiente"), en el segundo, el género ("Alternativo") y por último colocó su nombre, el de Dianna, el de Masha y los nuestros, luego de habérnoslo preguntado.<br>- ¿Y cómo vamos a ensayar?...  
>- Pues nosotros pretendíamos comenzar ésta tarde, ¿está bien?...<br>- Yo sólo puedo un par de horas, porque debo de trabajar. El Viernes tengo libre toda la tarde- indiqué.  
>- Entonces hoy nos quedamos dos horas y el Viernes podríamos prolongar el tiempo, ¿está bien?- preguntó con atención.<br>- Sí, claro.  
>- Bien. Nos vemos a la 1 en el aula que está cerca de la Cafetería 2. Se la pedimos prestada a la profesora de Artes y accedió- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Keila.<br>- Nos vemos al rato entonces- respondió ésta, mientras yo los miraba extrañada. Una vez que se perdió de vista, Keila de inmediato volteó a verme.  
>- No fue tu imaginación.- le dije antes de que preguntara algo, al comprender ese lenguaje que sólo nosotras comprendíamos.<br>-¿Me estaba coqueteando el novio de Dianna?  
>- Sí…<br>- Lo peor es que no es feo…- comenzaba a decir.  
>- Ni lo pienses. Por mucho que ella me guste, y creo que precisamente por eso, no te acerques a él…<br>- No lo pensaba hacer, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?...  
>- ¡Contigo! ¡Por eso lo digo!- bromee, logrando que sonriera.<br>- Está bien, sólo porque se trata de ti.- comentó besándome discretamente. Le sonreí y luego salimos de ahí, para ir cada quien a la clase que le faltaba de ese día. Poco antes de las 13:00 hrs pasó a mi aula y de ahí caminamos hasta el lugar de la "cita", donde ya se encontraban los tres. Nos presentaron con Masha y puedo jurar que no aluciné que me miraba fulminantemente. Esto me extrañó, pero como jamás me ha importado lo que piensen los demás de mí, simplemente decidí omitir aquel comportamiento. Luego de un acercamiento un tanto "forzado" que propició Keila, comencé a platicar un poco con la rubia, pero siempre cuidando mi distancia. Fue ella quien comenzó la plática, por lo cual no me sentí tan incómoda. En un principio fue horrible para mí: me trababa en cada frase que quería decir, me ponía tan nerviosa que terminaba todo con un ligero alargamiento en mi voz y ya cuando lograba decir algo ligeramente coherente, el movimiento de mis manos delataba que estaba completamente nerviosa. Sin embargo, posteriormente comenzó a fluir: si habíamos aceptado estar con ella, por lo menos no podía quedar tanto en el plan de una tonta.  
>Luego de un par de semanas, reunirnos con ellos en el mismo sitio se hizo una costumbre y una rutina bastante agradable: a veces Christian nos llevaba un café, una flor, un dulce o cualquier detalle digno de un caballero, mientras todas nos dejábamos "consentir" simplemente. Sentí algo de tranquilidad al saber que Dianna por lo menos estaba en buenas manos.<br>En una de esas tardes, precisamente un Viernes, Keila me mandó un mensaje indicándome tardaría un tanto más en llegar a donde siempre nos reuníamos, porque debía hacer "algo importante". Aunque me pareció extraño, por el misterio con el que se manejó, ya que siempre había sido transparente para mí. Aún así, simplemente caminé hasta la cafetería para comprarme unas pastillas de menta y luego pensaba ir hacia la "cita" con mis compañeros de proyecto, pero algo me detuvo por un momento: agudizando mi vista, confirmé mi sospecha; en un sitio un tanto alejado de toda la gente, alcancé a ver el cabello rubio de Christian, al igual que lo castaño del cabello de Keila. Prestando más atención, me acerqué discretamente para distinguir a la perfección que se estaban besando con descaro. Ella llevaba una flor en las manos y él la cargaba con asombrosa facilidad. No supe cómo sentirme en ese momento, fue como si alguien a quien tuviera en un altar, se bajara por su propia voluntad de él y no pretendiera volver. Algo desconcertada, preferí no emitir juicios que no me correspondían, y simplemente caminé hasta uno de los salones de arte. Al abrir la puerta, noté que la rubia se encontraba ahí. Estaba apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, en una posición que nunca me imaginé verla. Su cara lucía oculta entre sus brazos y sus manos suaves le cubrían el rostro. Me acerqué aún sin estar del todo segura que aquello era lo más correcto o prudente, y pude distinguir que estaba llorando. En un impulso, me acerqué por completo.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté haciéndola "mortal" al notarla tan frágil.  
>- No- respondió apenas pudo distinguir que era mi voz la que lo preguntaba. Me senté junto a ella y entonces sucedió lo que jamás imaginé: se lanzó hasta mis brazos buscando un consuelo. Accedí. Estuvimos un par de minutos en esa posición. Era tan mágico para mí, que mi corazón se encontraba a mil por hora. Sentía tanta tranquilidad con ese contacto, ¡era tan bello tenerla así! Estaba tan deslumbrada que casi olvido que el motivo de todo ello era una profunda tristeza. Su tristeza. Le acaricié el cabello mientras ella se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Sonrió con tristeza y se zafó suavemente de mi abrazo.<br>- ¿Estás mejor?- pregunté tontamente.  
>- Sí… Yo… Lo siento, Lea. Sé que somos prácticamente desconocida, pero estaba mal.<br>- No te disculpes- le dije logrando unir una sola oración de todas las que estaban ocupando mi mente.  
>- Necesitaba un abrazo- musitó.<br>- ¿Quieres contarme?- le pregunté animándome.  
>- Pues… No quiero aburrirte, así que resumiré todo en que soy una tonta.- pronunció tristemente.<br>- No digas eso, claro que no es así.  
>- Lo es. Tenía a alguien con quien había soñado formar una familia. Ya hasta sabía cuál era el nombre de mis hijos. Estábamos por casarnos, de hecho en dos meses, un día después de mi cumpleaños. Había comprado algunos trastes, una lavadora… Tenía un proyecto hecho, ¿y sabes qué?...- preguntó.<br>- ¿Qué?...  
>- Que me vieron la cara de tonta.- dijo. Comprendí al momento lo que había sucedido. Me pregunté si acaso Dianna también había visto a Christian con Keila, si no habían tenido siquiera la decencia de ocultarse bien… Simplemente la abracé.<br>- Llegará la persona que valga la pena- le dije con simpleza.  
>- ¿Existe?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con verdadera inquietud, como si necesitara que le dijera que sí.<br>- Claro que sí- respondí, callando un molesto "Yo sería esa persona por ti" que se quedó en mí, causándome un nudo en la garganta. Mirándola tan cerca lo único que quería era besarla, hacerse olvidar del idiota de Christian, calmar un poco la decepción en sus ojos… Pero no me atreví a nada. Simplemente me quedé ahí, como espectadora, inmóvil, consciente de que nunca accedería a tal dicha. Nuestras miradas eran una sola en ese momento, hasta que la puerta del aula se abrió lentamente, dejando paso a Christian, quien cínicamente tomaba de la mano a mi mejor amiga. En cuanto miró a Dianna en ese estado, se acercó.  
>- ¿Qué tienes, chaparra?- le preguntó abrazándola. Yo estaba muy sorprendida.<br>- Masha tiene a otra- le respondió buscando el consuelo que se encontraba detrás de sus músculos de atleta.

¿Masha?... ¿A otra? … Miré a Keila mientras ella me sonreía y yo estaba tan confundida como nunca.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_**  
>"Even the stars look brighter tonight… Nothing's impossible… I still believe in love at first sight…Nothing's impossible<strong>____**"**__**- Depeche Mode.  
><strong>__**("Hasta las estrellas brillan más ésta noche; nada es imposible. Yo todavía creo en el amor a primera vista; nada es imposible"- Depeche Mode.)**_

O el mundo se estaba volviendo completamente loco o yo no me podía ubicar en él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía completamente nada de la situación: la naturalidad con la que Keila entró tomando de la mano a Christian, las cosas inexplicables que había dicho Dianna, mi incredulidad en general… ¿En qué momento se había generado tal caos?...

- Quita la cara de babosa que tienes, Michele.- me dijo Keila, acercándose discretamente a mí.  
>- Es que creo que soy la única que no entiende nada.- me defendí.<br>- No hay mucho que entender. Te diré solo tres cosas. La primera: tengo novio nuevo, es Christian. La segunda: Dianna es su prima, no su novia. La tercera: Dianna es tan lesbiana como tú, pero más bonita.- dijo rápidamente y casi en silencio.  
>- ¿Qué?- pregunté en el mismo tono.<br>- Lo que oyes. Lo supe hoy, no me odies. Hace rato Chris me pidió que habláramos y me lo contó todo. También me contó otra cosa, pero esa no te la puedo decir.  
>- ¿Qué te dijo?<br>- No te diré. Tienes que descubrirlo- comentó guiñándome el ojo. Se levantó de la posición que se había ubicado y simplemente me jaló de la mano hacia fuera del salón.- Venimos en un momento- le dijo a Chris, quien abrazaba aún a Dianna. Él simplemente asintió. Una vez fuera del aula, me miró.  
>- En serio no puedo creer esto. ¿De verdad Dianna es gay?<br>- Sí. Su novia es Masha. Era, no sé…  
>- No sé qué decir…<br>- No digas nada, sólo ponte en acción. Creo que lo que estabas esperando, la señal clara de que tanto hablaste ya está manifestándose, ¿no?...  
>- No…- respondí. Me miró con incredulidad.<br>- ¿Cómo que no?  
>- Pues… Estuve platicando un poco con Dianna. Es evidente que está más que enamorada. Me resulta obvio que no tengo posibilidad.<br>- Lea, no sé si eres tonta o sólo te gusta aparentarlo… Es obvio que las cosas pueden ser diferentes, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Dianna? Masha no fue tan buen partido, ¡es momento de que tú lo hagas! ¡Anímate!  
>- No es tan fácil. Sabes que gran parte de los problemas que tuve con Sofía fueron precisamente que ella nunca pudo desprenderse del todo de su ex – novia. No pienso volver a pasar por eso, ya comprobé que vale más un corazón al que no ha herido nadie.<br>- Lea, ¡todos los corazones han sido heridos! No te diré nada más, sólo quiero que pienses las cosas. Puedes echarte para atrás y simplemente no acercarte a ella, pero ¡toma en cuenta todo! No has notado el brillo en tus ojos cuando me platicas cosas tan simples como que te miró por una fracción de segundo. Tú sola te estás haciendo imposible esto. Si no quieres cambiar la situación y prefieres quedarte con el "Nunca pasará" ya sabrás. Eres una mujer adulta.  
>- No me regañes- pedí haciendo puchero- Sólo necesito tener un poco de tiempo, ¿está bien?... Acaba de salir de esto, y aún ni siquiera es seguro que ya hayan terminado… Sólo quiero hacer las cosas con cuidado, no me gustaría equivocarme horriblemente y perder el "hola" que ya se digna a darme.- le dije con cierta impaciencia.<br>- Está bien- respondió mirándome como si yo fuera la persona más equivocada del mundo. Luego se acercó a mí y tan rápidamente como pudo me besó. - ¡Keila!- le llamé la atención, aunque sonriendo.  
>- Keila nada… Tenía que despedirme de ti.- dijo riéndose. Dejamos pasar un par de minutos y entramos de nuevo al aula donde estaban la rubia y Christian. La forma en que la nariz de Dianna adquirió un tono rojo, le dio un aire de ternura que intensificó lo hermosa que ya de por sí lucía ese día. Ya se había separado del abrazo de Christian y parecía estar más tranquila. Al vernos, sonrió.<br>- Aquí no pasa nada- dijo con entusiasmo, levantándose. - ¿Les parece si comenzamos a ensayar?- preguntó.  
>- Claro que sí…<br>Comenzamos aquello que ya comenzaba a salirnos de manera automática y así pasó poco más de una hora. Una vez que terminamos, Keila y Christian, tomados de la mano, se acercaron hasta nosotros sonriéndonos.

- Keila y yo estábamos pensando en ir al cine… ¿Quieren acompañarnos?...  
>- Eh…- comenzó la rubia.<br>- No puedo- dije sin pensarlo, como un impulso de "defensa" ante la negativa imaginaria que Dianna tendría según mi juicio.  
>- ¿Por qué, Leaa?...<br>- Sofía… Dejó algunas cosas en la casa, hoy irá por ellas.- me apresuré a mentir.  
>- Bueno… Ya será en otra ocasión- dijo rápidamente Christian. Sentí la mirada de la rubia sobre mí, pero en cuanto la respondí, ella se giró para ver hacia donde estaba Keila.<br>Les agradezco su invitación, pero no tengo muchos ánimos. Prefiero irme a casa y comer helado de chocolate hasta que me de un coma diabético.- bromeó tristemente. Keila sonrió.  
>- Sí, espero que en otra ocasión nos acompañen…<br>- Bueno, ya me voy.- dije rápidamente, mientras me acercaba a Keila para darle un par de besos en la mejilla. Hice lo mismo con Christian y cuando llegué con Dianna sentí tantos nervios que mi movimiento fue un tanto brusco. Ella sonrió al notar que choqué mi boca torpemente con su mejilla y yo me quité casi al instante para luego salir a prisa del salón, sin mirar hacia atrás. Caminé todo lo rápidamente posible que alcancé a hacer, hasta llegar a la salida de la Facultad y luego simplemente llegué en automático a mi casa, guiada por mis piernas que aún temblaban por el contacto que tuve con la rubia. No podía creer que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba relacionándome con chicas, algo tan simple me hubiera puesto tan mal. Hice cientos de teorías acerca del porqué, pero todas ellas eran tan descabelladas que opté por omitirlas y simplemente disfrutar de aquella "tortura".  
>- ¿Qué te sucede, Lea?- le pregunté al espejo que siempre había tenido en la pared izquierda de mi habitación. Noté que la otra "yo" me miraba confundida y luego tuve mucho miedo: había en sus ojos una chispa que nunca antes se manifestó. Quizás era momento de replantearme la manera en que estaba actuando y simplemente debía decidirme a intentar. Pero, ¿y si no funcionaba?... Ante Keila había prometido que si la vida me daba señales claras, yo actuaría… ¿Qué tanto valor le daba a mis promesas entonces?... Quería hacerlo, pero el miedo me estaba matando. Si Dianna conseguía ponerme tan mal con solo acercarse a mí, ¿de verdad podría decirle que me había enamorado locamente de ella sin siquiera conocerla?... Me miré, sorprendida de mis pensamientos. ¿Ya estaba hablando de enamoramiento?...<p>

Necesitaba salir, hacer algo. Distraerme, despejarme y deshacerme de todos las ideas que se generaban en el laberinto que simulaba mi mente. Sin analizarlo por lo menos 10 segundos, me quité la playera y el pantalón, quedando sólo con mi conjunto de ropa interior (top y bóxer), coloqué música fuerte y comencé a bailar y cantar para liberarme del estrés, tomando una cerveza del refrigerador que luego de haber sido casi vaciada, fungió como micrófono improvisado. Sonreí un par de veces pensando en lo ridícula que seguramente me veía, y al ritmo de Billy Idol simplemente me dejé llevar al grado de llegar a la locura dentro de la cordura que me quedaba. Cuando terminó "Dancing with myself", escuché con claridad el timbre del apartamento. Completamente extrañada, me asomé por la ranura de la puerta y la poca ropa que me quedaba casi se me caía de la impresión: la rubia miraba con duda hacia la puerta, como esperando a que le abriera pero sin la seguridad de querer que lo hiciera.

- ¡Un momento por favor!- grité a prisa antes de que comenzara la siguiente canción. Corrí (por no decir que casi volé) hacia el estéreo y bajé todo el volumen, para luego ponerme la ropa que me había quitado (excepto los tenis, que se quedaron a media sala, donde los aventé cuando llegué) y luego caminé con tanta prisa y torpeza que me pegué en el dedo pequeño del pie, provocándome aquel molesto y conocido dolor. Di un pequeño alarido y luego simplemente me sobé el pie mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta. Una vez que llegué, tomé aire para poder tranquilizarme y luego de lograrlo, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Lena, quien sonreía de forma un tanto nerviosa.  
>- Hola de nuevo…<br>- Hola- le dije con el hilo de voz que alcanzó a salirme.  
>- Espero no interrumpir nada, ni ser inoportuna.<br>- Claro que no- le dije apenas hubo terminado la frase.- Pasa, por favor.- pedí abriendo por completo la puerta y haciendo un ademán que reforzó mi ofrecimiento.  
>- Gracias- obedeció entrando. Caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a la sala y le ofrecí asiento. Ella se sentó y luego sonrió, mirando fugazmente mis tenis botados. Siguiendo su mirada los noté también y algo avergonzada los recogí rápidamente para luego llevarlos a mi habitación.<br>- Lo siento, es que desde niña tengo la mala costumbre de quitarme los zapatos apenas llego a la casa.- me disculpé al volver.  
>- No te preocupes, yo también lo hago.- dijo un tanto divertida. Simplemente nos sonreímos.<br>- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?...- pregunté luego de un silencio.  
>- Perdona que haya venido sin avisar. No sabía si era una buena idea, pero terminaron por convencerme Chris y Keila y me dieron tu dirección…. Espero no ser inoportuna, si tienes algo que hacer, me voy y ya, no quiero molestarte.<br>- No te preocupes. Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer y ahora mismo no hay nada más. Estoy a tus órdenes.- dije sinceramente.  
>- Bueno… ¿Crees que podamos platicar un poco?- preguntó.<br>- Sí, claro…  
>- Sé que tú y yo apenas nos conocemos, que no se pudiera decir que somos amiga so que tenemos un lazo especial, pero quise contarte todo esto porque hay algo en ti que me hace confiar. Tengo a Chris y es bueno saber que cuento con él, pero es heterosexual y es hombre… También tengo amigas homosexuales, pero platicar con ellas de lo que quiero sería ponerlas en una situación un tanto incómoda, ya que son amigas de mi ex…- Dianna hablaba con una naturalidad que me sorprendió demasiado. ¿Por qué me estaba contando aquello, si antes jamás me había dicho una sola cosa al respecto? Nuestro trato no era más que cordial regularmente.<br>- Puedes contarme lo que quieras- me limité a decirle- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunté dirigiéndome al refrigerador, para luego agarrar una cerveza para mí.  
>- Una igual, por favor- pidió sonriendo. Saqué su cerveza y se la di ya destapada. Brindamos con ellas y luego suspiró.<br>- ¿Y bien?...  
>- Pues… Es de lo mismo que te platiqué a medias hace rato…Resulta que estaba con alguien desde hace tiempo. Con Masha, para ser precisa… Teníamos muchos planes, muchas aspiraciones y compartíamos tantas cosas que ni siquiera puedo enumerarlas. Entre nuestros planes se encontraba incluso casarnos, formar una familia, irnos a vivir juntas lo más pronto posible. Yo quería que ella fuera la persona con la que despertara durante todas las mañanas que me fueran posibles, pero… Justamente hoy en la mañana me enteré de que ella estaba saliendo también con alguien más… Con una chica de primer semestre, para ser exacta- dijo haciendo una muestra de incomprensión.<br>- Lo siento mucho…- dije indicándole que siguiera.  
>- Nunca contemplé esa posibilidad- confesó.- Sabes, es como si lo esperara de todo el mundo, menos de ella…- dijo francamente. Sentí como una punzada en el estómago y luego me pregunté: ¿Quién sería tan tonta como para dejar a una mujer así o siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de hacer algo que implicara perderla?...<br>- Te entiendo. Es como si estuvieras lista para cualquier decepción, sintiendo la fuerza de que la persona que amas será siempre tu escudo y tu espada… Y luego es ella quien te traiciona.- completé. Ella me miró.  
>- Acabas de dar en el clavo- dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza.- Ahora las cosas son complicadas: le pedí que me diera espacio y tiempo para pensar las cosas, porque pretendía que todo siguiera igual. De hecho me propuso que tuviéramos una relación "informal", donde cada quien pudiera hacer lo que quisiera… Pero yo no soy así, ¿sabes?... Creo que cuando se es libre, se disfruta, pero cuando se está con alguien, se respeta… Aunque… Lo que me hace sentir ella me está haciendo dudar acerca de si en verdad podré resistirme a estar con ella aunque sea de esa forma…- dijo en un rápido y pequeño discurso, mientras yo sentía que alguien metía la mano en mi pecho y apretaba mi corazón como si fuera una hoja de papel.<br>- Tú debes tener perfectamente claro lo que vales.- le dije- No te conozco mucho, pero es obvio que eres de esa clase de personas que vale la pena, por lo cual tienes que darte tu lugar. Está bien si tienen algo informal siempre y cuando tú lo desees y te sientas cómoda con ello. Debes de tener en cuenta que al aceptar algo así pierdes completamente los "derechos" de la monogamia, de las cosas que aparentemente te gustan.  
>- Lo sé- dijo.- Es por eso que me encuentro tan confundida. Estar con ella implicaría encontrarme traicionándome, haciendo algo que, aunque no juzgo, tampoco estoy del todo de acuerdo con ello. No es para mí, a eso me refiero- completó tristemente su idea.<br>- Entiendo lo que me estás diciendo. Sé que en éste momento estamos hablando de lo que te sucede a ti, pero me atreveré a hablar de mí, porque nos encontramos en una posición parecida y a veces es más fácil ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva…  
>- Claro, cuéntame- dijo tomando otro trago, ésta vez uno más grande, de cerveza.<br>- Pues yo llevaba tiempo viviendo con una chica llamada Sofía. Llevábamos mucho tiempo como novias y… Bueno, simplemente las cosas dejaron de ser como antes. Es decir, entiendo que después de un tiempo ya no se siente la misma locura inicial de cuando está plenamente encendido el enamoramiento, pero… A veces se llega a un punto en el que reaccionas y tratas de rescatar lo que te une con esa persona o dejas que todo se vaya al diablo. En mi caso, dejamos que todo se fuera… No sé si por su parte hubo otra persona alguna vez, yo puedo asegurar que por mí, nunca… Pero el punto es que todo se terminó. Sé que hay cosas que siempre nos unirán, porque eso es natural. Tendremos recuerdos, tenemos amigos, tenemos lugares, tenemos tantas cosas que es imposible olvidar… Pero ya no estábamos bien juntas, ¿sabes?... Ya eran más las cosas malas que las buenas.- comenté mientras ella me prestaba atención.  
>- Eso es doloroso, ¿no?...<br>- Mucho, pero al final te haces consciente de que tienes que actuar por lo que es más sano para ti. Aún así, es un proceso complicado- confesé. Ella me miró entendiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Sus ojos lucían tan hermosos que por un momento me ruboricé. Al notarlo, ella simplemente giró la vista hacia otra parte y dio otro trago a su cerveza.  
>- Es bueno saber que no soy la única que se ha sentido así…- comentó.- Salud por ellas, supongo.- me dijo con cierta gracia, para brindar nuevamente. Le sonreí y luego seguimos con una plática muy interesante, en la que ella se hizo una persona más cercana a mí, de alguna forma. Noté de inmediato que teníamos cosas en común, que pensábamos similar en muchos sentidos y que nos llevábamos bien. Nos divertíamos cuando decíamos alguna cosa rara que quizás sólo nosotras comprendíamos en ese momento, e igualmente teníamos empatía cuando la plática se tornaba un tanto más seria. Estaba tan entusiasmada a su lado, que preferí a omitir los pensamientos un tanto "intensos" que llegaban de vez en cuando, con mi cada vez más desinhibido raciocinio que se liberaba con el paso de las bebidas que tomábamos. En determinado momento de locura, comenzó a sonar en el apartamento a un volumen un poco alto la música que suelo escuchar cuando me siento triste (música alegre, para salir de ese estado) y la rubia, también desinhibida, cantó alegremente mientras bailaba al compás de las guitarras y las voces. Sonreía y yo sentía que el mundo giraba más rápidamente: no recordaba haber visto otra cosa mejor, otra sonrisa que me inyectara a mí misma de vitalidad, de ganas de sonreír también. Verla olvidándose un tanto de que se encontraba mal, me causó una sensación de bienestar increíble, me hizo sentir útil, llena de vida. Pensé por un momento que explotaría de felicidad y enloquecería de tal manera que me lanzaría a sus brazos y le haría sentir con besos todas las cosas bellas y hermosas que ella me hacía sentir con su sola existencia.<br>Un ángel había visitado mi departamento y eso me hacía el ser más feliz. Ella sonreía tan ampliamente que llenaba de dicha todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. En un momento se disculpó para ir al baño, y con un poco de mareo y luego de mis indicaciones, se dirigió hacia allá. Justo cuando creí que todo era perfecto, el ruido del timbre sonó con insistencia, de forma prácticamente desesperada. Muy extrañada, abrí la puerta sin tomar la precaución de ver quien era, para encontrarme con la belleza de Sofía, quien me miraba ya medio molesta.  
>- Llevo mucho tiempo tocando, Lea…<br>- Lo siento… Estaba escuchando música y no escuché el timbre- me disculpé cuando pude hilar palabra.  
>- Si lo noté- dijo ya un tanto más calmada - Toqué porque ya no vivo aquí y no hubiera sido correcto que entrara como si nada. Sólo vine a ver si podemos hablar un minuto… He estado pensando las cosas, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y te extraño tanto que me voy a volver loca…- dijo haciendo realidad mi mentira de que me visitaría.<br>- En éste momento no creo que sea oportuno…- comenté, pero fue demasiado tarde. Entró por la puerta antes de que pudiera hacerle notar que no era adecuado y se acomodó en la sala, notando curiosa todos los envases vacíos de cerveza que estaban en la mesa de centro. Su mirada recorrió por completo el departamento, como si estuviera buscando algo, pero cuando finalmente se encontró con que ese "algo" en realidad era "alguien", todo pareció decepcionarla: D ianna caminaba alegremente por el pasillo que conducía al baño, llevaba el suéter que todo el tiempo le cubrió ésta vez en sus manos, recién despojado. Su cabello acababa de ser refrescado con agua y el rubor en sus mejillas causado por tanto reír le daba una belleza extraordinaria.  
>- ¡Listo!- dijo sin notar la presencia de Sofía, quien al instante se levantó y me fulminó con la mirada.<br>- Eh… Dianna, te presento a Sofía…- dije como tonta reacción. La rubia sonrió de forma incómoda y estiró la mano para poder saludarla. Sofía le correspondió.  
>- Mucho gusto- le dijo de forma seca.<br>- El gusto es mío- dijo Dianna para luego reaccionar y mirarme.  
>- Eh… Lea… Yo ya me voy… Gracias por todo… Nos vemos después…- dijo rápidamente mientras sus manos pecosas se entrelazaban nerviosamente.<br>- No es necesario- dijo Sofía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- Sólo vine a verificar que siguiera viva porque no se ha dignado a responderme los mensajes- mintió, pues nunca se había comunicado conmigo de manera alguna. La rubia no supo que decir y yo menos, sentí que el mundo se venía abajo. Sofía llegó hasta la puerta y me miró desde fuera del apartamento.  
>- Sofía, yo…- comencé a "disculparme", aunque no tenía realmente un motivo para hacerlo.<br>- No han pasado ni dos meses, Lea. Y yo de estúpida viniendo hasta aquí a decirte que te extraño… En fin… Por lo menos es bonita- dijo con tristeza y enojo.  
>- Sofía, no…<br>- No importa. Que estés bien Ya me di cuenta de que sigues siendo la misma persona de siempre….- dijo mientras se despedía y miraba a la rubia, quien incómoda, sólo miraba hacia cualquier otra parte. Una vez que Sofía no estuvo ni remotamente cerca, me desplomé sobre el sillón y tomé un trago de cerveza.  
>- ¿Estás segura de que no era mejor que me fuera para que hablaras con ella?- preguntó atenta.<br>- No es necesario. Tengo claro que ya no quiero estar con ella- dije sin comprender del todo, sorprendiéndome con esa declaración. – Mejor acompáñame y sigamos con lo que estábamos- comenté subiendo de nuevo el volumen de la música y tomando tragos de cerveza. Ella sonrió y siguió con mi juego no sé por cuanto tiempo. Lo último que recuerdo de la noche es cuando me acosté con dificultad en el sillón luego de haberla llevado a mi recámara a que se durmiera.

A la mañana siguiente abrí los ojos un tanto exaltada, pidiendo que lo de la noche no fuera nuevamente un sueño, y me tranquilicé al mirar todos los "rezagos" de la noche anterior: las botellas, las botanas, los cd's regados por todos lados… Y el aroma del perfume de Dianna impregnado no sé porqué motivo en mi ropa. Me desperecé para luego levantarme y caminar hacia la cocina: necesitaba urgentemente hidratarme. Luego de tomar un vaso de agua, esperé un poco esperando a que Dianna saliera de mi habitación: ¡moría por verla recién despierta! Sin embargo con lo único que me encontré fue con una nota escrita en hermosa caligrafía y con una ortografía implecable.

"Gracias por todo, me hizo mucho bien platicar contigo. Entendí muchas cosas y me ayudaste a comprender otras tantas. Tuve que irme apenas llegada la mañana porque no avisé que no llegaría a casa, pero nos vemos pronto"- decía, llenándome el rostro de alegría. Había un "posdata".  
>"Es bueno saber que tengo una nueva amiga"- se leía al fondo de la hoja, justo antes de su nombre a manera de firma. La sonrisa se me desdibujó: aunque Dianna ahora estaba más cerca, probablemente siempre sería mi imposible.<p>

CONTUNUARÁ…


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6.

_**La única posibilidad de descubrir los límites de lo posible es aventurarse un poco más allá de ellos, hacia lo imposible.**_-  
>(Arthur C. Clarke)<p>

En cuanto pude recuperarme un poco (hidratarme, limpiar el apartamento y tomar un buen baño), le llamé a Keila para pedirle que nos viéramos, aunque de cualquier manera ella venía ya de camino a mi casa, seguramente sospechando que teníamos mucho que platicarnos. En cuanto llegó, se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio reverendo beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos tenían una chispa que nunca había notado en ellos y el darme cuenta me llenó de mucho entusiasmo y alegría, pero al igual que yo percibí sus emociones con tan sólo una mirada, ella lo hizo conmigo.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué esa mirada triste?- preguntó pasando, sabiendo que aquella casa era también más que suya, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba una botella de vino tinto que yo siempre tenía enfriado para la clase de plática que mantendríamos. Mirándome y de una asombrosa y automática manera, sacó dos copas de la alacena y sirvió del líquido grana en ellas, mientras yo simplemente la miraba divertida.  
>- Pasa que me siento como una tonta adolescente sin saber qué hacer en estos casos en los que bajo otras circunstancias, tendría una solución rápida y efectiva.- le dije viéndola venir con las copas en una mano y la botella en la otra.<br>- ¿Si vino Dianna a buscarte ayer?- preguntó sonriéndome.  
>- Sí, de hecho se quedó a dormir…- comencé. Antes de que pudiera proseguir, ella sonrió y alzó la mano como gesto de camaradería para que yo chocara la mía con ella. Correspondí a su gesto, pero con el rostro adornado de una sonrisa seguramente triste.<br>- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Fue cómo lo has imaginado?- preguntó.  
>- No pasó nada- dije simplemente. Ella se sorprendió.<br>- ¿Y entonces?...  
>- Sólo nos emborrachamos, platicamos de algunas cosas, creo que le sirvió como desahogo respecto a lo de Masha y ¿sabes? Eso está bien…<br>- ¿Está bien? ¿Desde cuándo está bien que una persona que te gusta te diga lo mucho que quiere a otra? ¿O es que en tu planeta de origen tienen esa costumbre?- preguntó tratando de hacer más amena la situación, lo cual funcionó, porque sonreí.  
>- No, no es costumbre de Michelandia ni nada por el estilo… Sólo me refiero a que me parece bien que se haya sentido mejor después de haber platicado conmigo, ¿me explico? Cuando llegó lucía un tanto triste, pero mientras estuvo aquí no parecía ser de esa forma… Me alegró cambiarle al menos por un rato su gesto de tristeza por una sonrisa. Eso es lo que quiero decir.<br>- Eres un amor de niña- dijo una vez que se dio cuenta que por el momento no planeaba continuar.- Lea, ¿a qué precio estás consiguiendo su sonrisa?...  
>- No importa.- aseguré.<br>- Claro que importa. No me has hablado abiertamente, pero sé perfectamente que estás enamorada. Es algo que se nota y que va más allá de ti, ¿sabes?... ¿De verdad crees que puedes engañarme?...  
>- Sé que no- admití un tanto ruborizada.<br>- Y otra cosa: ¿crees que puedes engañarte a ti misma?... Sé que a veces las cosas se ponen un tanto difíciles, y creo que en caso de que yo supiera que Lena sólo te gusta, te recomendaría que insistieras y buscaras, pero … Estás enamorada. Y fue como los amores de verdad: intempestivo, rápido, intenso… Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?... Buscar o conformarte con su amistad sería lo más estúpido que hagas en tu vida. ¿Sabes por qué?... Porque es un lazo que siempre tendrás presente. Imagínate que eres su amiga y que después de un tiempo le dices que mejor prefieres tratarla como pareja, que te deje intentarlo o lo que sea… ¿Sabes qué?... Aunque ella acepte y lo intenten, nada te va a asegurar que su relación sea para siempre, siempre corremos el riesgo de que terminen las cosas por cualquier razón, y entonces estarás en un doble duelo: habrás perdido una novia y a una amiga.  
>- Vas muy rápido..- le dije.<br>- La vida es la que va muy rápido. No quiero que en unos meses estés lamentándote porque eres su amiga y quisieras ser algo más- comentó con la sabiduría de siempre.  
>- Te admiro mucho- le dije mirándola a los ojos.- Para muchas personas (y me incluyo en ellas) eres alguien muy atrabancado, muy alocado y una sinvergüenza que vive su vida como quiere- comenté mientras sonreía- Pero lo cierto es que pocas son las personas valientes que se atreven a hacer las cosas y no se andan con rodeos para conseguirlo. Algún día me armaré de valor y haré lo mismo… Pero por el momento sólo me voy a conformar con ser su amiga, ser una persona cercana y de ser posible, ayudarla a superar todo lo que sucedió con Masha, ¿de acuerdo?<br>- No estoy de acuerdo, pero conozco tu necedad y no te voy a decir nada más. Por cierto, ¿cómo va tu proceso con Sofía?...  
>- Ni me recuerdes de eso- dije a manera de expresión.<br>- ¿Qué sucedió?  
>- Vino a hablar conmigo ayer, justamente a media "fiesta" con Dianna.<br>- Se te juntaron las féminas…- bromeó.  
>- Algo así. Fue muy incómodo.<br>- Me imagino. ¿Y qué quería?...  
>- Me dijo que me extrañaba y que había pensado en mí, ya sabes, lo que dicen todas las personas que terminan una relación y después se sienten con el derecho de reclamar lo que "es suyo".<br>- Qué horror… Y quiero pensar que la mandaste completamente lejos, ¿no?...  
>- No hizo falta. Al ver a Dianna, ella pensó lo peor y se fue.<br>- ¿Crees que sea definitivo?...  
>- No sé… Pero en cierto punto no me importa.<br>- ¿De verdad?...  
>- No. – acepté, aunque ella seguramente ya conocía la respuesta.- Sabes lo que significa Sofía para mi vida, no hay manera de que no me importe, aunque fue ella la que decidió irse. De todos modos y aunque en éste momento estoy muy entusiasmada con Dianna, la posibilidad de que se de algo es completamente nula…<br>- No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra- dijo mirándome. Para ser franca, yo tampoco comprendía lo que dije.  
>- Nada…<br>- Estás loca.- comentó.  
>- Lo sé… Pero bueno, ya basta de hablar de mí, tienes qué contarme lo que sucede con Christian… ¿Cómo pasó todo sin que me diera cuenta?...<br>- En realidad ni nosotros nos dimos cuenta- admitió.- Algunas veces nos encontramos por los pasillos entre las clases, apenas nos saludábamos y aunque a mí me gustó desde siempre, preferí no inmiscuirme en su vida, porque también pensé que era novio de Dianna. Pero ayer que se me declaró, fue muy raro… Yo iba saliendo de clase, y de pronto lo vi ahí afuera, esperando. Traté de pasar de largo, pero se acercó a mí y me pidió que habláramos un momento. Acepté aunque me extrañó su petición. Fuimos a un lugar más privado, me dijo que le gusto desde la primera vez que me vio y, lo cito: "Sé que no nos conocemos, pero precisamente porque quiero que lo hagamos, me acerco a ti de ésta manera. No considero oportuno presentarme como un amigo, porque no es eso lo que quiero contigo. Te digo abiertamente que me gustas y que quiero saber si soy correspondido, para poder tomar las acciones necesarias"- dijo tratando de imitar (sin éxito) la voz varonil de Christian. Luego sonrió.  
>- ¿Y cómo hiciste para no derretirte como lo estás haciendo en éste momento de sólo recordarlo?- le pregunté al notar el resplandor de su mirada.<br>- No sé. Es algo muy raro, Lea. Me encantó que fuera tan directo conmigo, que me tomara por sorpresa de esa manera. En estos tiempos es difícil encontrar a alguien que no se asuste con la franqueza, ¿sabes?... – dijo con verdadera ilusión.  
>- Lo sé. Me alegra mucho por ti… Y dime, ¿qué tal todo lo demás?...- pregunté con cierta picardía.<br>- No besa mucho mejor que tú- dijo abruptamente, tomándome tan desprevenida que enrojecí.- Pero se defiende bastante. Es que digamos que Katy Perry tiene cierta razón en cuanto a los besos de las chicas- bromeó.- Pero fuera de eso, él besa de una forma que me hace temblar, ¿sabes?... Además es muy cariñoso, pero no cursi. Es un caballero… Y creo que su brutal sinceridad es muy interesante. No sé, simplemente estoy impactada con Christian Agron.  
>-¡imagínate que tú y yo termináramos siendo familia política!- seguí la broma.<br>- Seríamos primas… Y recuerda que a la prima…  
>- ¡Basta!- la interrumpí sonriendo. – Deja de decir barbaridades, mejor dime, ¿cómo es tu relación con Chris?...<br>- En éste momento, no es nada formal…  
>- ¿Eso qué significa?...<br>- Que tenemos ciertas libertades. Creo que eso también me gusta; no es el típico patán que va por la vida haciendo promesas que no está dispuesto a cumplir.  
>- ¿No que era todo un caballero?...<br>- La verdad es lo que lo hace caballero- dijo con cierta poesía. Sonreí.  
>- Te trae loca- le dije mientras ella me devolvía una mirada cómplice. Toda nuestra plática transcurrió al mismo tiempo que vaciábamos copas de vino tinto. Llegada la tarde, cambiamos el alcohol por agua mineral y acompañadas de botanas como aceitunas y palomitas de maíz, mejor nos dedicamos a ver algunas películas, aprovechando que no teníamos compromiso alguno. Keila se quedó a dormir en mi casa como acostumbraba cuando la noche nos sorprendía, y a la mañana siguiente, luego de haber desayunado y terminar de ver la última película (que dejamos inconclusa la noche anterior) se bañó y vistió con algo de mi ropa, y yo la imité. Cerca de la 1 de la tarde, me sonrió con picardía, luego de salir de mi cuarto y con su móvil en la mano.<br>- Hola, Lea- saludó a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntas.  
>- Esa sonrisa me da miedo.- comenté viéndola dirigirse hacia mí.<br>- Y tienes toda la razón en temer- aseguró.  
>- ¿Qué hiciste?...<br>- Nada. Bueno, en realidad, una doble cita.  
>- ¿Eh?...<br>- Que te apures, porque Dianna y Christian pasan en media hora por nosotras. Iremos al cine y luego a ver a dónde nos lleva la tarde.  
>- ¿Qué?- pregunté incrédula. - ¿Es en serio?<br>- Sí. ¿A poco no soy genial?- interrogó.  
>- ¡Sí!- le comenté brincando de alegría sin poder evitarlo. Un tanto avergonzada por mi reacción, me tranquilicé y busqué la mejor ropa que encontrara en el armario.<br>- Pareces niña de 15 años- comentó Keila, quien videojugaba en la sala para cuando salí de la habitación.- Pero me da gusto verte así- aseguró.  
>- ¿Me veo bien?- pregunté poniéndome delante de ella. Luego de pausar el juego y mirarme, sonrió.<br>- Bastante. De hecho si no estuviera a punto de llegar mi novio y tu futura novia, haría que me llevaras de nuevo a la cama.  
>- ¡Keila!- reclamé mientras ella se carcajeaba.<br>- Ay, es broma- aseguró, aunque luego me alzó la ceja de manera seductora.  
>- Eres una tonta… Deberías de…- no pude terminar mi frase, ya que en ese momento el timbre del apartamento sonó y brinqué nuevamente, quizás nerviosa.<br>- Y tú eres una puberta sin control. Procura no hacerlo tan obvio- comentó mientras abría la puerta lentamente. Christian se encontró frente a ella y acercándose le dio un beso muy rápido en los labios. Tan pronto se "despegaron", noté que Dianna los miraba divertida desde detrás de él. Lucía realmente hermosa: su cabello, tan lacio como siempre brillaba de manera espectacular, quizás por alguna crema para peinar o sílica, parecía modelo de alguna marca de shampoo. Llevaba los ojos delineados de una manera muy sutil, lo cual hacía que el verde de aquella mirada luciera tan fuerte y tan profundo que tuve la teoría que de mirarla segundos más, hubiera quedado hipnotizada. Su cuello iba cubierto por un corbatín en el mismo tono lila que la camisa a cuadros (muy femenina) que llevaba, sobre la cual lucía una chamarra de piel en tono negro, como el azabache de su pantalón medio entubado. Sus pies, por último, estaban cubiertos por unos tenis VANS en color oscuro. Era una rockstar seductora por completo y mi vista la deleitaba con devoción.  
>- Hola- dijo tímidamente mientras agitaba su mano.<br>- Hola- respondí. Ambos pasaron al departamento. Christian me saludó con un beso en cada mejilla y luego Dianna lo imitó, pero agregando un abrazo que me hizo estremecer. Sentí fugazmente la mirada de Keila y del chico, y me ruboricé. La rubia me soltó un momento después, dejándome su aroma dulce en lo más profundo de mi pecho.  
>- ¿Ya saben qué película veremos?- preguntó Christian al notar nuestro silencio.<br>- Aún no- respondí apenas pudiendo hilar una frase.  
>- Pues la que esté en cartelera, podemos verificar allá, ¿no?- intervino Keila. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con su comentario, y luego de que ofrecí un vaso de agua (que aceptaron), salimos del apartamento para llegar hasta el automóvil un tanto ostentoso de Christian. Keila abordó en el lugar del copiloto, dejándome al lado de la rubia, quien esporádicamente me miraba en silencio y me sonreía, quizás ya consciente de que cada vez que eso pasaba, mi corazón se detenía por milésimas de segundo ante el impacto. Luego de unos minutos, llegamos hasta la plaza comercial que quedaba cerca de la casa de todos, y entramos directamente al cine. A pesar de que Chris y Keila iban tomados de la mano, jamás nos dejaron atrás y contrario a ello, nos incluían en todas las conversaciones posibles. Luego de pasar 10 minutos eligiendo la película y otros 15 en la dulcería comprando todo lo que a Keila se le antojó, entramos finalmente a la sala 8, donde se proyectaba una película tremendamente cursi. Todos los que se encontraban en el lugar eran pareja o amantes o amigos con derechos o no sé qué más, pero igualmente era un tanto incómodo el ambiente romántico que se sentía. Procuré muchas veces no establecer siquiera contacto visual con la rubia, sabiendo que si miraba un poco, querría que se lanzara a mis brazos y me diera tremendos besos similares a los que Keila y Christian se regalaban. Justo en medio de una escena erótica entre dos chicas, ocurrió lo impensable: la mirada de Dianna y la mía se cruzaron por fracciones de segundos que fueron suficientes para ruborizarnos rápidamente. Aún nerviosa y mientras en la pantalla se dibujaban dos cuerpos de mujer (perfectos por naturaleza) explorándose sin temor, mi mano accidentalmente se resbaló, colocándose en el descansabrazos donde la de Dianna se encontraba también. En medio de dulces suspiros de las co- protagonistas de la cinta, hice contacto con la rubia, quien no retiró su mano; fui yo quien al sentirla, quité la mía rápidamente, espantada de que aquello se pudiera malinterpretar. No sé cómo habrá sido mi gesto, que ella sonrió pícaramente, invadida de una verdadera gracia que me hizo notar que aquello no le había molestado. Ya segura de no haberla incomodado, sonreí también y giré la vista. Ella me miraba profundamente. Estaba tan cerca de mí que hubiera podido ver la forma exacta de cada parte de su rostro. Me sentí profundamente nerviosa, el piso se movió y casi pude jurar en ese momento que todo el planeta giraba 90 veces más rápido que de costumbre. Era en ese momento o jamás. Sonreí nerviosamente y me acerqué poco a poco. Ella estaba cerrando los ojos; sabía que también pensó que el contacto entre nuestros labios sería inevitable, sin embargo… Ella sonrió tímidamente y luego de separarse un poco, se acercó nuevamente, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro y enredando su brazo izquierdo con mi brazo derecho. Suspiré aunque logré cierta discreción, haciéndolo en silencio. No me atreví a mirarla durante el resto de la película, y cuando salimos a comer, evité caer en su mirada. Para mi fortuna, Keila tenía tarea pendiente y sugirió que ya nos fuéramos para poder hacerla en casa. Nos dirigimos hacia su hogar, y luego, por insistencia de Dianna, me llevaron a mi domicilio, aunque yo quería evitarles la molestia. Una vez que llegamos, la rubia se bajó del automóvil y me acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio donde estaba mi morada.<p>

- Gracias por traerme. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.- le dije a Christian mientras comencé a descender también.  
>- ¡Gracias a ti, Lea! Que estés bien- se despidió con la educación de siempre. Una vez que llegué hasta donde se había adelantado Lena, ella me miró sonriéndome.<br>- Ya se lo dije a Chris, pero muchas gracias por traerme- dije despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla.  
>- Gracias a ti por la tarde que pasamos. Espero que mañana nos encontremos en clase- me dijo para corresponder mi gesto de partida. Le sonreí y luego di la vuelta. Cuando caminé algunos pasos, su voz me hizo girar para verle. – Lea…<br>- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté aunque con la misma distancia.  
>- Yo también tenía muchas ganas de besarte, pero no era el momento - dijo, desconcertándome. Durante unos segundos no supe ni qué había escuchado.<br>- ¿Eh?...- alcancé a decir.  
>- Olvídalo… Nos vemos mañana- dijo para luego carcajearse con lo graciosa que le resultó mi reacción. Cuando pudo dejar de reír, me guiñó el ojo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y luego subió a prisa al auto. Todavía sin reaccionar, noté que Christopher arrancó y se perdieron de mi vista. Pude jurar que me sentía hasta mareada por todo lo que aquellos gestos me habían perturbado, así que en cuanto recuperé algo de cordura simplemente entré a mi apartamento en modo automático y me tumbé en el sofá pensando en todo lo que sus palabras y ademanes significaron. Sonreí al imaginar cómo me vería: ilusionada como cuando tuve mi primera novia. Con el humor bastante dulce, comencé a reproducir música en la guitarra que hacía tiempo no tocaba y de la nada surgieron unos versos que terminaron en una bella canción. Luego de revisar no tener pendientes de la escuela, me dormí plácidamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin tener certeza alguna, pero muy entusiasmada y suspirando por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el cine; algo que también ella deseaba.<p>

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7.  
>Cuando llegué a mi apartamento, me tumbé sobre el sofá y con los ojos cerrados comencé a tararear todas las melodías románticas (por no decir "melosas") que llegaban a mi mente. Me sentía , quizás, como nunca me había sentido, y eso me contrariaba de sobremanera: por una parte, había tanta alegría en mí como la que no recordaba, pero por la otra, un miedo profundo me invadía: todo era una fantasía, algo que jamás había sucedido y que probablemente jamás pasaría. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con las miles de mariposas que se paseaban en mi estómago?... Estaban tan intranquilas que por momentos pensé que mis pies se despegarían del suelo y comenzaríamos todas juntas a volar sin control.<br>Pensé en todas las posibilidades que tenía y me divertía imaginando miles de posibilidades y escenas. Nunca había sido hasta ese momento una persona soñadora: me enfocaba en acciones, más que en anhelos. Sabía lo que quería y simplemente actuaba para conseguirlo, pero ésta vez todo parecía tan diferente que por un momento me sentí completamente inerme: soñaba más de lo que hacía.  
>Tratando de no pensar en el asunto (y logrando esto sólo por algunos momentos en que tuve algo de lucidez), arreglé mis cosas para ir al día siguiente a la Facultad y simplemente dormí luego de ver una película que bajo otras circunstancias me hubiera "empalagado la vista". A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano y con la misma alegría que comencé a soñar, me bañé cantando a todo pulmón en la ducha. Elegí las ropas que encontré más divertidas y que, modestia aparte, algunas personas me habían mencionado que le sentaban bien a mi mirada, y luego de tomar mis cosas de la escuela y el trabajo, salí alegremente tomando rumbo hasta la Facultad. Al llegar, entré directamente a mi salón de clases y estuve tan relajada que ni siquiera me pareció aburrida la tediosa voz del profesor que impartía esa materia. Contrario a lo que pensé, se pasó tan rápido la clase que cuando menos lo imaginé ya caminaba a prisa hasta la siguiente asignatura. Para mi fortuna el profesor no se presentó. Pensé en llamarle a Keila (quien tenía la hora libre en su horario escolar) pero supuse que lo pasaría con Chris, por lo que preferí no interrumpir, por lo que comencé a caminar sin rumbo, con música reproduciéndose en mis oídos y un par de chocolates que siempre tenía como reserva en mi mochila. Luego de dar algunas vueltas y viendo que recién habían pasado veinte minutos (y faltaba más de una hora para que comenzara mi siguiente clase, en la que por fin vería a Dianna) preferí simplemente entrar en la biblioteca para adelantar un tanto de la tarea y no tener que llegar a casa a hacerla luego del trabajo. Entré por la enorme puerta que marcaba el fin del pasillo y el inicio del archivo y caminé entre los estantes para lograr llegar al sitio en donde nunca se encontraba tan poblado, y sacando todo lo necesario, comencé a redactar mis labores escolares con una dedicación que pocas veces tenía. Estaba tan metida entre las letras que todo el mundo desapareció por minutos, pero regresé a él de la forma que menos lo hubiera deseado: claramente escuché la voz de Dianna, tan hermosa y suave como siempre, que resonaba con fuerza debido al silencio general de la biblioteca.<p>

- ¡Tienes mucho valor para pedirme eso, Masha!- replicó bajando poco a poco el tono de su voz, aunque sólo lo logró parcialmente.  
>- Dianna, ¡por Dios!... Creo que es razonable lo que te estoy diciendo… Cuando nos conocimos comenzamos de esa manera, tú misma propusiste que fuéramos con calma, que tomáramos las cosas lentamente, que no nos pusiéramos cadenas…<br>- Masha, cuando te conocí teníamos 16 años y nada de experiencia ni vivencias juntas. ¡Era tan diferente!... Pero míranos ahora, somos unas personas adultas, ya tenemos una historia, cosas que respetar… Si tú quisiste irte, está de maravilla, y si quisieras regresar, lo haríamos, ¡pero ni siquiera me vas a tomar en serio! Lo que hiciste quizás no fue tan grave, ya no puedo ponerme como una puberta a reclamarte porque me rompiste el corazón, pero sí puedo exigirte como una mujer adulta que seas capaz de mantener una relación de monogamia, ¿no crees?...  
>- Dianna- dijo con algo de impaciencia- Lo único que debe de interesarnos son las cosas que nos unen. Sólo eso… ¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado?- hubo unos segundos de silencio. Mi corazón por alguna razón latía de una forma desesperada y sentí un nudo en la garganta. El silencio me indicaba algo que probablemente no me iba a agradar, pero de cualquier manera tenía que confirmar lo que estaba sospechando. Tontamente comencé a buscarlas con la mirada, hasta que me topé con la escena que me partió todo en dos: Masha besaba lentamente a la rubia, quien lloraba al tiempo en que correspondía aquella acción. Todo lo que había soñado se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. La rubia se separó con lentitud de aquel beso y simplemente miró a los ojos de la mujer que en ese momento detesté tanto.<br>- Masha…- comenzó a decir.  
>- ¿Ves, Dianna?... Esto es lo que importa. Lo que siento por ti… Lo que sientes por mí…- la rubia agachó la mirada, regalando un silencio como respuesta. No toleré más continuar viendo algo que no me agradaba, por lo cual simplemente volví a ponerme los audífonos (que me había quitado para evitar distraerme) y simplemente subí todo el volumen posible. Tomé mis cosas y muy a prisa salí de ese sitio sin que siquiera Dianna notara que alguna vez estuve ahí. Una vez fuera tomé un taxi que me llevó directamente a mi trabajo y tras prohibirme estrictamente soltar una lágrima o distraerme por el asunto que acababa de presenciar, simplemente pedí autorización a mi jefe para comenzar a laborar algunas horas antes. Aunque extrañado, él me agradeció y en lugar de encomendarme las labores de siempre, me mostró a hacer algunas cosas de oficina que seguramente me servirían cuando ascendiera de puesto. Conforme y agradecida con ello, me concentré en el trabajo y me imagino que lo desempeñé de manera correcta, pues mi jefe prefirió que me quedara con esas labores por el resto de la tarde. Al finalizar la jornada, salí rumbo a mi apartamento y justo cuando llegué, verifiqué que tenía cerca de 10 mensajes de Keila, al igual que algunas llamadas que no respondí. Me desconecté tanto del mundo cuando estaba trabajando, que ni siquiera noté las constantes vibraciones de mi teléfono. Pensé en responderle en ese momento, pero por una de esas raras coincidencias de la vida, justo cuando tenía el móvil en la mano, ingresó una llamada de Sofía. Algo extrañada, simplemente respondí por mera costumbre.<br>- Hola, Lea…- comenzó con algo de inseguridad.  
>- Hola…<br>- ¿Estás ocupada en éste momento?- preguntó.  
>- No en realidad, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?...<br>- Estoy a una cuadra de tu departamento… Pensé en pasar, quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas, pero dado lo que sucedió el otro día, preferí primero verificar que no tuvieras cosas que hacer.- dijo y pude notar algo de dolor en su tono de voz, que por lo regular era muy alegre.  
>- Claro que puedes venir.- respondí para arrepentirme al instante.<br>- Gracias, voy para allá- me conformó para luego simplemente terminar la llamada. Esperé durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el timbre de mi apartamento sonó, sacándome del ensimismamiento momentáneo que tuve. Al abrir la puerta, Sofía se encontraba ahí, mirándome con la belleza de siempre. Lucía radiante a pesar de la tristeza que llegaba a reflejar su mirada, y las prendas que la cubrían le hacían enormemente el honor a su figura que durante tanto tiempo me enloqueció. Sonrió abiertamente y respondí su gesto, para luego sentirla inmediatamente, impulsada por alguna fuerza extraña, abrazada con fuerza y su hermosa delicadeza de mujer, a mi cuerpo que se estremeció con el contacto. Luego de unos segundos, en los cuales su aroma cítrico se refugió en mí, me soltó como no queriendo hacerlo.  
>- Me alegra verte- le dije sinceramente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la sala.<br>- A mí también… ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- preguntó sólo por tener una forma de comenzar la conversación.  
>- Bien…- respondí apenas. .- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?...<br>- Un té, por favor- respondió. Ambas sonreímos al recordar la costumbre que teníamos de que cada vez que le ofrecía algo de tomar, seleccionaba un té, con una cucharada de azúcar y preferentemente tibio, pues su "lengua de gato" (como yo le decía) no soportaba las cosas calientes.  
>- Muy bien. Vuelvo ahora- indiqué para luego dirigirme a la cocina y preparar su petición. Una vez que la terminé, se la llevé hasta donde me esperaba. Cuando pretendía entregársela, nuestras manos hicieron un contacto que se sintió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, que nos hizo suspirar brevemente. Luego de que tomó el té, lo puso sobre la mesilla de centro que estaba cercana y me miró a los ojos.<br>- Lea…- comenzó.- No tienes idea de cuánta falta me has hecho. Sé que fui yo quien decidió ponerle fin a lo que teníamos, pero no te imaginas cuánto me costó decidirlo. Estábamos en un punto en el que nada era claro, no progresábamos ni tampoco retrocedíamos: nos encontrábamos tan estancadas que si no nos movíamos por lo menos unos centímetros, ahí nos hubiéramos quedado probablemente por el resto del día, y todas las cosas buenas que llegamos a sentir la una por la otra se hubieran transformado en rutina, en odio, en cosas negativas… No estoy justificándome, y te pido que por favor no lo tomes de esa manera. A lo que me refiero es a que no dejé de tratar porque te dejara de querer sino porque ya no quería que nos siguiéramos lastimando.  
>- Lo sé, Sofía. No tienes que explicármelo, lo comprendí el día en el que sucedió- le comenté al notar que en su mirada había toda la sinceridad con la que me enamoró cuando la conocí.- Yo también quiero que sepas que no insistí porque estaba consciente de la situación…<br>- Entonces, ¿no tiene nada que ver la rubia que estaba aquí el otro día?- preguntó con una mezcla de alegría y melancolía a la vez, buscando en mis ojos la verdad.  
>- No. – respondí sinceramente.- No quiero que pienses eso, porque no es verdad. Acepté la decisión pensando únicamente en nosotras, en nadie más- le dije desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, mientras por instinto la abrazaba. Ella se recargó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar.<br>- ¿Ella te gusta?- preguntó inconforme con lo que le acababa de decir.  
>- No importa- respondí recordando la mala sensación que no me había abandonado por lo largo del día.<br>- ¿Por qué no?...  
>- Porque no pasará nada entre nosotras- respondí con la misma franqueza que interactuábamos siempre Sofía y yo. De un momento a otro, ella se separó de mí y tomando por completo el control de la situación, se abalanzó de una tierna manera y comenzó a besarme de forma desesperadamente dulce. Por instantes perdí completamente la locura, invadida por el deseo de que todas las sensaciones sentidas fueran positivas y buenas. Comenzamos el juego que conocíamos perfectamente y al tiempo ella me despojó de un par de prendas. Mis manos ardían en un deseo tan incandescente que pensé que el mismo contacto lastimaría su piel blanca. Tomé el castaño de su cabello entre mis dedos y me perdí por algunos instantes en su cuello. Al separarme, en lugar de ver lo precioso de sus ojos verdes, mi mente me traicionó y llegó de inmediato el recuerdo de los ojos de Dianna aquella tarde en el cine. Pude notar también, la forma perfecta y delgada de sus labios, la gracia con que su nariz dibujaba su cara. En pocas palabras y haciéndome ser la peor de las personas, me remonté inmediatamente al instante en el cine en que casi beso a la rubia. Me alejé con algo de espanto y también con tristeza. No era justo para mí ni para Sofía que ese recuerdo se hubiera atravesado entre nosotras. Ella me miró extrañada, pero luego pareció leerme la mente: bajó la mirada y se alejó de mí.<br>- Aunque no pase nada- comenzó a decir- es evidente que tienes algo muy fuerte con ella.- completó dejándome completamente sorprendida.- Si me permites darte un consejo, lucha por lo que quieres, Lea. No seas tonta.- terminó para luego levantarse lentamente. Traté de detenerla, pero supe que no tendría caso y que en realidad no sería justo que lo hiciera, por lo que más que resignada, la dejé irse de mi apartamento. Se despidió con la misma sonrisa que hiciera enloquecer mi mente en muchas mañanas, y algo dentro de mí me indicó que esa vez sería definitiva, al menos hasta que pudiéramos vernos sólo como las amigas que nos merecíamos ser. Suspiré profundamente y desganada me dirigí a la sala, para mirar la taza de té medio frío que ni siquiera había probado. Tomé sorbo por sorbo aquel líquido y luego le respondí uno de sus mensajes a Keila, ofreciéndole disculpas por desaparecerme de ese modo. Ella me respondió con un seco "mañana hablamos" que me hizo ver que estaba molesta y esa fue la clara señal de que tenía que tratar de dormir y olvidarme de todo por esa noche. Me dirigí hacia mi cama, en la que dormiría sola, y luego de sentir tristeza por el asunto de Sofía y un tanto más por el asunto de Dianna, dormí con el recuerdo de " Lucha por lo que quieres". Todo estaba jodidamente mal, pero ¿sería que debía seguir el consejo?...

CONTINUARÁ.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.  
><strong>_**"Gather up the pitiful in your arms, in your arms… What seems impossible in your arms in your arms…**____**"**_** - "****Give Up the Ghost****."- ****Radiohead.**

La mañana llegó tan rápidamente que incluso sentí como si no hubiera descansado. Recordé las palabras de la abuela, cuando siempre me decía que cuando alguien se duerme con pendientes, el cerebro y el corazón no le indican al cuerpo que debe descansar, y te quedas medio suspendido, medio despierto y medio dormido. Probablemente eso me había sucedido, pues no conseguí desperezarme por completo hasta que sentí agua fría cayendo por mi cuerpo. Tomé el café más cargado que de costumbre y luego de pensar durante mucho tiempo qué ponerme y recordar que Sofía siempre decía que todos los armarios de las mujeres están llenos de "No tengo qué ponerme", elegí prendas que sabía me sentaban de maravilla, utilicé aceites trifásicos corporales, cremas hidratantes de todo tipo para diferentes partes del cuerpo y por último aquella loción cítrica que en el transcurso del día olía de forma diferente: quería ser completamente irresistible. Alacié un tanto mi cabello, que por alguna razón últimamente se me estaba ondulando, quizás por el largo que había mantenido y maquillé un poco mis ojos. Tenía mucho más que ganar que algo qué perder.  
>Con toda la actitud del mundo, salí de mi apartamento escuchando música que me motivaba o ponía feliz sin razón aparente y el transcurso hacia la escuela pareció una escena de película musical en la cual al protagonista todo le sale bien sólo por el hecho de mantener una buena actitud. Sonreí al imaginarme en medio de bailarines y flores cantándole a la vida.<br>Al llegar a la escuela, mi celular vibró inmediatamente y supe que era Keila, primero presintiéndolo y luego comprobándolo al ver su foto en la pantalla. Le respondí aún cuando supe que seguramente me regañaría.

- Hola…- dije tímidamente.  
>- Hola… Hasta que te dignas a responderme.- comentó molesta, pero comprendí perfectamente que tenía razón en estar así, por lo que traté de mantener un tono amable.<br>- Lo siento… Ayer pasaron algunas cosas, y… Bueno, no tiene caso, pero… Por favor discúlpame.  
>- Con una disculpa no se va a solucionar nada… Te estuve buscando. No fui a tu casa sólo porque ya sé que te detesta que te estén presionando así y porque no soy tu mamá o algo por el estilo, pero por favor no vuelvas a desaparecerte de esa manera.<br>- Keila, por favor ya no me regañes. Sé que me equivoqué, pero… Por favor, discúlpame, es todo lo que te puedo decir- comenté verdaderamente apenada. Se escuchó un suspiro de resignación por parte de Keila.  
>- Te amodio- me dijo luego de unos segundos.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó contigo? Hasta Dianna estuvo preguntando por ti- dijo consiguiendo arrancarme un suspiro.<br>- Fue precisamente por algo de ella que me fui así… Ya te contaré, ¿en éste momento dónde te encuentras?...- pregunté mientras iba caminando a mi salón de clases.  
>- Ya estoy en mi salón, pero tengo la siguiente hora libre.<br>- Muy bien. Yo no entraré a la siguiente clase. Necesito que me ayudes a hacer algo, ¿crees que puedas?...- pregunté, imaginando la picardía que seguramente se dibujó en su rostro.  
>- ¡Sabes que sí!- respondió en cuanto hube terminado la frase.<br>- Muy bien... Necesito que lleves a Dianna al salón donde ensayábamos. Sólo quiero hablar con ella y ya, decirle todo lo que me pasa… No puedo seguir con la duda.  
>- Me alegra que por fin tengas algo de iniciativa, Lea- me dijo de manera burlona. Muy en el fondo supe que era su manera de animarme.<br>- Espero que todo salga bien- aseguré con simpleza.  
>- Así será- dijo. – Te la llevo en dos horas, ¿está bien?...<br>- Perfecto- respondí sintiéndome nerviosa desde ese momento. Sin algo más que añadir, colgamos la llamada y simplemente llegué hasta mi clase con la contrariedad de que el tiempo pasara y no. Me sentía nerviosa como pocas veces y sinceramente no pude concentrarme en una sola palabra del profesor; sólo pasaban por mi mente los distintos escenarios que se podían presentar cuando por fin le dijera a la rubia todo lo que pasaba por mi cuerpo entero cada vez que la miraba. Supe que, en el peor de los casos, ella simplemente me diría que no deseaba intentar algo como pareja pero igualmente aceptaría mi amistad. Me conformaba con ello si era todo lo que podía recibir.  
>Cuando finalmente el profesor terminó con la clase, salí casi corriendo hacia el lugar donde había pedido a Keila que llevara a Dianna. De camino compré algunos dulces, y pasé a la papelería escolar por un par de hojas de colores, donde posteriormente, tratando de tener una caligrafía que por lo menos calificara de "decente", escribí algunas cosas (por no decir cursilerías), que pegué por todo el salón donde vería a la pelirroja y luego de esperarla durante algunos minutos, ella entró con la misma encantadora sonrisa de siempre y me miró de una forma inexplicable.<p>

- Hola…- saludó luego de unos segundos.  
>- Hola- respondí en el mismo tono.<br>- Me dijo Keila que me estabas buscando, ¿qué sucede?...- preguntó mirándome de esa manera que, estaba segura, ya se había dado cuenta que me desarmaba.  
>- Necesito decirte algo, y necesito que me hagas un favor.- pedí sabiendo que si no era en ese momento, probablemente no lo haría nunca. Ella me miró con un gesto que demostraba lo extrañada que estaba, pero luego simplemente asintió.<br>- Dime…  
>- Quiero que por favor leas en voz alta todas las cosas que están escritas en las hojas de color que pegué en la pared- indiqué mientras señalaba una de ellas. – No importa el orden en que las leas- añadí mientras ella me miraba cada vez más extrañada. Luego de unos segundos, obedeció con simpleza.<br>- El color de tus ojos- leyó en la primera hoja que eligió.- La forma de tu boca- continuó.- El tono de tu cabello. Las suavidad de tus manos. La forma de tu espalda. Tu cintura. La clase de tus pasos. Tu movimiento de cadera. Tu sonrisa. El sonido de tu risa. La forma en que entrecierras los ojos cuando tratas de concentrarte. Los movimientos que hacen tus manos cuando estás explicando algo. La graciosa manera en la que te muerdes el labio. Tus brazos. Tus pestañas. Tu nariz.- leyó sin parar al tiempo en que giraba la cabeza para mirar cada una de las cosas escritas. Finalizó, como si el universo mismo se hubiera confabulado para ello, con una hoja en color lila que decía "Todo de ti". Una vez que ya no existían más palabras que leer, giró para verme realmente contrariada. – No entiendo- confesó medio apenada. Le sonreí.  
>- Lo que acabas de leer son algunas de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti- respondí entonces, mientras me acercaba a ella con una timidez que pocas veces había experimentado. La expresión en su rostro se tornó de una manera perfecta: ensanchó una sonrisa, el verde de sus ojos resplandeció como si se tratara de un par de joyas de plata, y un par de hoyuelos divinos se acomodaron, uno en cada mejilla. – Sé que no debería decir más cosas, pero es importante que sepas que…- pretendí continuar, pero ella me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios.<br>- No hace falta… - dijo con tanta suavidad que sentí una brisa invadiéndome el pecho. Cerró sus ojos por un momento y entonces aproveché: ella no parecía estar disgustada con mi declaración y muy por el contrario, pude jurar en ese instante que también su corazón estaba casi saliéndose del pecho. Sin algún rastro de duda, simplemente actué: era justo para mí y se había convertido en necesario. Invadida por una inmensa alegría, me acerqué hasta ella y… La besé. Todos los miedos quedaron muy lejos de nosotras, que en ese momento estábamos fundidas en una sola persona. Sus manos jugaban de forma traviesa con mi espalda y a veces se enredaban en mi cabello. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que llegué a imaginar en todas las veces en que había querido besarle y los pequeños mordiscos maestros que me estaba dando en los míos me enloquecían con tanta facilidad que en un par de ocasiones suspiré; era como si ella supiera desde antes que de todas las cosas que se podían hacer en los besos, esa era la que más fácilmente me hacía perder el piso. El beso se prolongó por tanto tiempo que sentí que me estaba volviendo loca. Todo era tan irreal que tuve terror de estar soñando nuevamente, pero aquello era real: la mujer que me hizo perder la razón desde el momento en que le vi, estaba correspondiendo la forma en que le demostraba todo lo mucho que me gustaba. Tuvimos que parar curiosamente: brincamos separándonos como por instinto cuando la puerta del aula se abrió lentamente. Giré la vista con el corazón latiéndome furiosamente, parte por la exaltación del beso y parte por el "susto" del movimiento de la puerta.  
>- No sé porqué presentí que me encontraría con esto- dijo Keila, quien luego rio, mientras Christian trataba (sin lograrlo) ocultar una sonrisa amplia, mientras abrazaba a mi mejor amiga.<br>- ¡Keila!- reclamé algo molesta por la forma en la que mi momento se estaba viendo irrumpido.  
>- Deberían de agradecerme por salvarles la vida… Hasta moradas están- dijo de una forma seria, pero luego sonrió. Quería seguir enojada, pero no pude hacerlo al notar su gesto de travesura. Dianna se puso completamente roja y simplemente me tomó la mano, haciéndome olvidarme de absolutamente todo. Correspondí su caricia y luego noté que Keila nos miraba con la sonrisa más ensanchada que nunca.<br>- ¡Hasta que Lea se atreve!- dijo abrazando a Christian.  
>- Silencio- sentencié, indicándole con la mirada que no era necesario que dijera una sola cosa más.<br>- Lea… Como si nadie supiera que desde el momento en que la viste por primera vez esperabas esto.- dijo omitiendo por completo mi petición implícita.  
>- Amor, no las molestes…- intervino Christian oportunamente.- ya con ese beso que se estaban dando nos dimos cuenta- concluyó.<br>- ¡Son igual de insoportables!- dijo Dianna, sonriendo.  
>- Tal para cual- completé con "fastidio", también sonriendo.<br>- Pero así nos aman- dijeron al mismo tiempo, logrando que todos sonriéramos. Definitivamente y por alguna razón extraña, eran uno para el otro.  
>- Bueno, ¿y nos buscaban para algo o sólo viniste a molestar?- le pregunté a Keila.<br>- Sólo queremos invitarlas a desayunar.  
>- ¿A dónde?...<br>- A la cafetería que está fuera de la escuela, cruzando el puente- dijo para reírse.  
>- Muy bien, pues yo sí tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Dianna mirándome.<br>- Claro, yo también- respondí por inercia, derritiéndome con el gesto que tenía la rubia en ese momento.  
>- Pues vamos a desayunar antes de que tengamos que despegarte del suelo con una espátula. – completó Keila, mientras ella y Chris comenzaron a salir del salón. Los seguimos. Dudé por un momento acerca de cómo caminar junto a Dianna, y me sentí muy afortunada de que ella no soltara mi mano en todo el camino. Más de una persona nos miró de manera extraña, pero al final nada me importaba: me sentía flotando por encima del suelo, con una felicidad tan grande que hasta se veían más verdes las hojas de los árboles, más brillante el sol y las personas también irradiaban cierta luz que anteriormente no había notado en ellas. Caminamos hasta llegar a la cafetería que mencionaron antes y luego de pedir una canasta de pan integral y el café "Caramel", (especialidad de la casa), desayunamos con tranquilidad. De vez en cuando las miradas de Dianna y la mía se cruzaban, haciendo que en el aire saltaran auténticas chispas. Su mano se encontraba en mi pierna y de vez en cuando daba caricias tiernas sobre mi muslo, haciéndome temblar. Luego de que pasaron quizás un par de hora y ya habíamos liquidado la cuenta, sucedió algo que desbalanceó por completo todo. La rubia se incorporó de pronto (se encontraba hasta ese momento con su cabeza recargada en mi hombro) y se alejó como por impulso de mí. Su rostro se tornó en un tono completamente rojo mientras cierto nerviosismo le invadía. Medio extrañada, la miré buscando una respuesta de la pregunta que no me atrevía a formular, y que a fin de cuentas no fue necesario, porque segundos después llegó hasta la mesa: Masha se acercaba lentamente hasta nosotros, con todo y la belleza de su rostro desdibujada y claramente cambiada por una especie de enojo.<p>

- Necesitamos hablar- le dijo directamente a la rubia, omitiendo por completo a los demás.  
>- ¿Tiene que ser justo ahora?- preguntó.<br>- Sí. A menos que tengas cosas más importantes qué hacer- dijo mientras me miraba de una forma que agradecí a la vida que las miradas no pudieran matar a alguien. La rubia no respondió nada, simplemente bajó la vista.  
>- Eh… ¿Saben qué, chicos?... Debo ir a preparar algunas cosas para el trabajo.- mentí. Keila detectó inmediatamente que no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero supo que no era el momento de tratar de que me quedara ahí, por lo cual simplemente no dijo nada.<br>- Lea, espera…- dijo Dianna al notar que yo me levantaba.  
>- No tiene caso que espere- respondí con cierta indiferencia. – Nos vemos después- dije para luego dejar algo de dinero sobre la mesa y despedirme de todos con un beso en la mejilla. Keila salió inmediatamente detrás de mí y me alcanzó cuando ya estábamos a unas distancia vasta de la cafetería.<br>- Lea, no seas impulsiva…- pidió.  
>- No es que sea impulsiva, Keila. No pienso quedarme a verlas de nuevo.<br>- ¿De nuevo?...  
>- Sí. Ayer me fui tan enojada a mi casa porque las vi besándose en la biblioteca.- dije finalmente.<br>- Nena…- dijo abrazándome.- No puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo que pasa.  
>- Si me doy cuenta.- la interrumpí con arrogancia.- Pero no importa, Keila. Lo que quería es que Dianna supiera lo que me hace sentir y ya lo sabe. Ya no importa si soy correspondida o no. Por lo menos me quedará el recuerdo de ésta mañana.- dije mientras la miraba. Ella me sonrió con cierta tristeza.<br>- Siempre serás una romántica y una bohemia.- dijo finalmente.- Sólo espero que pienses bien las cosas, Lea. A veces nada es lo que parece- culminó dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo le sonreí.  
>- Gracias, Keila… Nos vemos mañana.- le dije mientras me zafaba lentamente del abrazo que habíamos comenzado. Caminé lo más a prisa que pude hasta llegar al transporte que finalmente me llevó al apartamento. Llegué con el ánimo tan bajo que simplemente tenía ganas de dormir. Aunque mis ojos querían rebelarse, me prohibí terminantemente llorar y logré abstenerme de ello. Quitándome la ropa "espectacular" que llevaba puesta, simplemente me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Probablemente aquello era real y no un sueño; siempre me quedaría el recuerdo de los labios más hermosos, los mordiscos más deliciosos y los ojos grises que resplandecieron cuando leyeron mis palabras, pero quizás ya era momento de que me resignara a que hay personas que son simplemente inalcanzables.<p>

CONTINUARÁ.


	9. Capítulo Final

Capítulo 9.  
>Final.<p>

"NO HAY NADA IMPOSIBLE, PORQUE LOS SUEÑOS DE AYER SON LAS ESPERANZAS DE HOY Y PUEDEN CONVERTIRSE EN REALIDAD MAÑANA"- ANÓNIMO.

Desperté con la pesadez que lo hacía siempre. Me desperecé para luego verificar que la tarde había llegado: todas las luces de mi apartamento se encontraban apagadas y lo único que lograba darle un poco de visibilidad a todos los muebles era el atardecer que comenzaba fuera. El sonido típico de cuando el día va muriendo se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la sala; los pájaros y su cantar se distinguían nítidamente, al igual que los hijos de mis vecinos, quienes gritaban en el patio central del edificio. Me levanté y forzando a mi vista, alcancé mi teléfono móvil, sólo para notar un número desconocido del cual tenía tres llamadas perdidas. Luego de esto, en la pantalla de mi celular se abrió un mensaje diciendo "Por favor respóndeme el teléfono, quiero que hablemos. Dianna". Me extrañé porque ella no tenía mi número telefónico pero después supuse que seguramente Keila, queriendo ayudar, se lo había facilitado. Justo pensaba en responder el mensaje recibido cuando el timbre de mi apartamento sonó. Supuse que era Keila, pues siempre que algo sucedía, esperaba a que en cuanto fuera posible me visitara para poder platicar al respecto. Una vez que abrí la puerta, luego de haber prendido un par de luces, con quien me encontré fue con Dianna, quien luego de mirarme fugazmente, se lanzó hasta mí sin que pudiera evitarlo, logrando que casi nos cayéramos. Si eso no sucedió fue sólo porque reaccioné a tiempo. En cuanto estuvimos a una distancia muy corta, comenzó a besarme sin que yo, literalmente, pudiera siquiera meter las manos. Su beso era completamente desesperado y salvaje, lo cual lo hizo muy excitante cuando se mezcló con la ternura que emanaba toda su presencia. Su lengua comenzaba a jugar con la mía de una forma que me estaba haciendo perder la noción de todo, mientras sus manos comenzaban un juego con mi cabello y sus brazos simplemente me rodeaban como si nunca me fueran a dejar irme. Reaccioné a tiempo como para saber que aquello estaba sucediendo, pero no quise indagar en el motivo. De cualquier forma, mis manos estaban ardiendo y lo poco que me quedaba de consciencia reclamaba hacer mío, al menos momentáneamente, aquel cuerpo perfecto que se fundía con el mío, y el único obstáculo eran las prendas que estábamos vistiendo. Sin pensarlo, y como pude lograrlo, cerré la puerta del departamento y juntas comenzamos a caminar hasta la sala. En cuanto sentí el material con el que estaba hecho el sofá en el que había caído rendida de sueño, nos acomodé de tal manera en que pudiéramos quedar una encima de la otra. El cabello rubio der Dianna se dibujó de una hermosa forma, contrastando con el tono de mi mueble y sus ojos entrecerrados, que me detuve a ver un momento, me indicaban que ella se encontraba tal y como yo. Recordé que en el cine sus ojos abiertos me mostraban lo que ella deseaba, y sonreí porque en ese momento eran, entrecerrados, la más clara señal de sus anhelos.

- Espera, vamos a mi habitación- le dije con dificultad. Ella no respondió, simplemente seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, mientras caminábamos a ciegas hasta mi cuarto. Al llegar, la recosté sobre la cama, que por suerte, siempre estaba tendida por mi particular obsesión de tener limpio y ordenado todo.  
>No quise pensar más en el asunto. De razonarlo, seguramente hubiera detenido todo aquello que estaba sucediendo para así poder hacer que las cosas quedaran en claro . Me conocía: al mínimo rastro de duda, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y quizás hasta hubiese dicho un discurso monumental que tratara de que estaba conforme con ser sólo su amiga. Para mi fortuna, en cuanto iba a comenzar a decir no sé qué cosa, ella hizo el beso y las caricias aún más intensos y simplemente nos dejamos llevar por todo aquello que sentíamos desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Luego de la manera "sutil" de callarme y de que simplemente me permití sentir sin tener que limitarme, me recosté con suavidad sobre ella y por fin comencé a darle todas las caricias que siempre había deseado. Su cintura pequeña era un éxtasis al tacto; pasé mi mano tantas veces por la curva que se hacía allí, que seguramente hubiera dejado un surco. Sus manos jugaban alegremente por toda mi espalda, y lo único que evitaba un gran suspiro eran sus labios que retenían a los míos de la forma en que recordaba más agradable de entre todas las bocas que había podido probar. Comencé a besarle el cuello, queriéndole provocar locura, pero lo cierto es que, por el contrario, fui yo quien enloqueció con ese contacto. Su perfume de flores se metió tan profundamente en mis fosas nasales que casi me llegó al corazón; ese aroma dulce era tan agradable para mí, que me hizo suspirar en un par de ocasiones. No conocí ni quise saber de cordura o de medidas: era claro que ella quería, tanto como yo, que el fuego sentido en cada poro de nuestra piel, se consumiera con cada caricia. La miré pidiéndole autorización silenciosa de seguir con aquello, y ella me miró de una forma tan seductora que di por hecho que lo podía realizar. Comencé a acariciarle con verdadero placer el pecho, que siempre me había llamado la atención, y el tacto fue justo como tantas veces lo imaginé; logró así quitarme la respiración por unos segundos, mientras ella comenzaba a retorcer su cuerpo de una forma sumamente sensual. Bajé mi mano por todo su vientre, logrando arrancarle un suspiro y llegué hasta sus piernas: la firmeza de sus muslos era tal que simplemente quise arrancarle la ropa para besarlos, pero supe que tenía tiempo aún. Me acerqué hasta su entrepierna, y aunque dudé un poco, ella disipó mi duda cuando desabrochó su pantalón y se acomodó sobre mis sábanas a modo de que estuviéramos en una mejor posición. Completamente emocionada con ello, me acomodé entre sus piernas y luego de jugar con sus sensaciones durante algunos minutos más, asegurándome de que todo fuera propicio para no lastimarle, sino causarle profundo placer, mi mano se perdió en su entrepierna. Sentir su humedad, debajo de su prenda interior en color negro, me hizo elevarme a un nivel extraordinario. Ella indicó con un jadeo divino que el contacto le estaba siendo agradable. Ya bastante motivada, me animé a todo lo que tenía que suceder, y comencé con ritmo regular a entrar y salir de ella. Con la visión un poco nublada por el placer, arrancó con ternura salvaje mi blusa y mi brassier, y conseguimos quedar sin ropa antes de que pudiéramos siquiera notarlo. No podía creer mi suerte, por lo que sólo la disfruté. Luego de unos minutos entre rítmicos movimientos, caricias, rasguños y suspiros, sentí que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, anunciando un final muy esperado… Bajé mi boca y con la lengua realicé las caricias que culminarían aquello: sentí su humedad en mi boca mientras las uñas de su mano derecha se clavaban con fuerza en mi espalda, un tanto abajo del hombro derecho. Sentí una descarga en todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome consciente de que me había unido a su sensación. Ella cayó rendida, haciendo a su cabello rubio resaltar con el azul claro de mi cobija; noté que en su frente había un poco de sudor y recordé con bochorno los exquisitos movimientos de su cadera. Subí hasta su rostro, besando cada parte de cuerpo que me encontraba a mi paso y cuando finalmente llegué hasta su boca, ella me aprisionó nuevamente los labios, haciéndome estremecer. Al terminar el beso, sonrió de una forma tan amplia que me llenó de alegría. Me recosté junto a ella, y me ofreció la espalda, pero no de forma grosera, sino para que la pudiera abrazar: tomó mi mano y haciéndome su rehén, pasó mi brazo por su cintura, fundiéndonos en un abrazo. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los que sólo me dediqué a contemplar su espalda, tratando en vano de contarlas. Mis dedos jugaban a "caminar" en sus hombros, espalda, cuello y brazos, haciéndola temblar, aún sensible por la culminación. Escuché una pequeña risa que me hizo sonreír.<br>- Soy una maleducada- bromeó.  
>- ¿Por qué?...<br>- Porque no te saludé- dijo. Se giró para darme la vista más asombrosa: mujer, hermosa, desnuda. No la miraba con morbo, sino como a la mejor de las obras de arte. No hacía falta que me vanagloriara por mi logro; era un privilegio haber sido su amante en ese momento.  
>- No importa. A las hermosas se les permite todo- dije ya completamente desinhibida, contemplando el espectáculo de su mirada.<br>- Gracias- reconoció sonriendo. Luego se acercó y me besó.- ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo?...  
>- No en realidad. Prefiero que sea después.- le dije tratando de ser dulce, besándola yo ésta vez.<br>- Vale- se limitó a decir, pero sin dejar de mirarme. El momento era perfecto, hasta que a mi estómago se le ocurrió hacer acto de presencia, con un sonido gracioso. Sentí como me sonrojé y justo cuando me iba a disculpar, la rubia se rio abiertamente.- Creo que tienes hambre, ¿no has comido?- preguntó.  
>- No, llegué y me quedé dormida. ¿Quieres que prepare algo?- pregunté.<br>- Sí… Compláceme con tu especialidad- dijo en un doble sentido que percibí al instante.  
>- Bueno…- fue lo único que dije para comenzar a besarle todo el cuerpo. Quizás ella supuso que estaba bromeando (e inicialmente de hecho sí fue así), pero aún cuando sólo jugaba, al sentir su piel entre mis labios, no pude más que concluir nuevamente lo que había iniciado. Ella terminó de la misma forma mágica que la primera vez, y yo sentí que por primera ocasión en toda mi vida, tocaba el cielo con las manos.<br>- Creo que debo cuidar mis palabras- dijo aún agitada mientras se abrazaba a mi cuerpo.  
>- Sí, conmigo tienes que andar con cuidado- le respondí riéndome, abrazándola también. Mi estómago volvió a interrumpir.<br>- Creo que ahora sí es momento de que prepares algo, ya en serio- respondió riéndose mientras me soltaba.  
>- Sí, creo que sí.- acepté resignada para luego levantarme, vestirme con toda la naturalidad del mundo y comenzar a salir de la habitación. Al dar la vuelta para mirarla, noté que Dianna temblaba un poco de frío, por lo que regresé y destendí mi cama, haciendo que la rubia se metiera entre las cobijas. Le di un beso en la frente y finalmente salí para ir hasta la cocina. Al llegar, tuve que taparme la boca, para poder contener el grito de alegría que surgió de mí. Brinqué ridículamente por toda la cocina, aún medio incrédula de lo que recién había sucedido. Me miré en el espejo que tenía junto al refrigerador (que Keila siempre utilizaba de excusa para llamarme "vanidosa") y simplemente, mientras tarareaba una canción, saqué del refrigerador un recipiente con arroz al vapor, y de la alacena todo lo necesario para preparar un delicioso sushi, recordando que en alguna ocasión Dianna y Christian comentaron en clase que les gustaba. Me esmeré y lo hice rápidamente, y la suerte me estaba sonriendo tanto, que hasta al momento de hacer el corte del rollo, éste me quedó tan bien como nunca lo había conseguido. Puse un poco de salsa de soya sobre un recipiente especial y serví todo en un plato de la vajilla que encontré en la tienda japonesa cercana al centro. Ya con todo servido, y hasta una copa de vino tinto en mano, llegué hasta la habitación, donde permanecía Dianna con tremenda sonrisa, esperando mi regreso.- Espero que te guste…- le dije mientras ella se incorporaba.<br>- ¿Cómo supiste que es de mis comidas favoritas?- preguntó.  
>- Lo supuse…- medio mentí sonriendo.<br>- ¿O lo escuchaste el día que le dije a Christian que me encantó el restaurante al que fuimos?...- preguntó con cierta picardía, sonriendo.  
>- ¿Eh?- balbuceé desconcertada.<br>- Siempre noté que me prestabas atención. Tratabas de disimularlo tanto, que lo hacías más evidente- dijo dándome un beso.  
>- ¿Tan obvia era?...- pregunté.<br>- Sí… Y eso me encantaba. Era muy divertido y muy lindo verte voltear completamente la vista cuando pasaba junto a ti. Pensé que nunca hablaríamos… Pero siempre esperé el momento en que te decidieras a hablarme- confesó siendo ya un poco más seria.  
>- ¿Y por qué no me hablaste tú?...- pregunté fingiendo molestia. Ella comprendió que bromeaba y sonrió.<br>- Porque pensé que me ibas a mandar muy lejos. Estabas demasiado cerrada, eras demasiado misteriosa… No sé, simplemente me dio algo de miedo- dijo sorprendiéndome por completo. En ese momento se fue al diablo mi idea de que las mujeres perfectas estaban siempre seguras de sí mismas.  
>- Me gustas mucho- dije.- No me acercaba por miedo. En primera ni sabía si tú… Bueno… Ya sabes, compartías mi orientación sexual. Ya cuando supe que así era, me enteré que tenías a alguien. Y cuando ya no estabas con Masha, comenzábamos una amistad… Me eras imposible en muchas formas.- dije sinceramente.<br>- Nadie es imposible ni inalcanzable. Me alegro que por fin nos hayamos animado…  
>- Yo más- dije mientras separaba los palillos para comer y le entregaba un par. Ella me dio un beso.<br>- Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Lentamente, Lea, porque venimos de unas relaciones y es normal que nos queden muchos miedos y cosas… Pero quiero que lo intentemos, ¿estás de acuerdo?...  
>- Sí, claro que lo estoy.- respondí agradecida con su sinceridad.<br>- Ésta mañana te fuiste sin dejarme decir absolutamente nada, pero… Terminé definitivamente con Masha. Ya no hay ni una sola posibilidad de que regresemos. No me interesa. Yo quiero concentrarme en ti y en nosotras- dijo finalmente mientras comenzábamos a comer.  
>- Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Gracias por sincerarte. Yo tampoco pienso volver al pasado; tú eres mi prioridad ahora, y haré todo lo posible por conquistarte- le dije.<br>- Lea… Eso lo hiciste desde el primer momento en que me miraste- confesó, ruborizándose. Sonreí.  
>- Pensé que aquello del amor a primera vista era imposible- comenté confesando así mis sentimientos.<br>- Nada es imposible- se limitó a decir mientras ponía la comida a un lado, dejándonos el espacio suficiente para comenzar nuevamente el juego de seducción, ternura y belleza que se repitió tantas veces en aquella noche, y para mi fortuna, en muchas más de mis noches, hasta la actual.

FIN.


End file.
